Dazzling
by Yahnkehy
Summary: After a night on the town with two buddies, Tamahome finds himself in the loving clutches of a temptress. Will it be love at first sight, or will the past interfere?
1. Chapter 1

Dazzling

By: Yahnkehy

Author's note: Hello all, nice to see you again! Hope you like the story, I've really worked hard to bring you something yummy and well thought out –even though I never think anything out more than an hour before my muse forces me to write.

So, let's do the disclaimers, the warnings, and get on with the show! XD

Disclaimer: I am Watase Yuu in disguise, shh don't tell anyone or they will put me back in that horrid little room and make me wear that terrible backwards jacket! Or, well, no, actually, no. I'm just a huge fan //blows cool air\\ haha, I mean I'm a follower of her work and like to add my own little stories to her story line. Then again, if you really needed to know that, then I ask that you make sure you know that this is _fanfiction_ before going much further in.

Warnings: AU-ish, OOC-ish, drunken banter, male/male relations of the graphic sort, something I will warn for after the fic or else it will ruin the surprise, and lots of funny business. If you really need that one warning, please scroll down, but I warn, you will spoil yourself.

Rating: Mature

000

Dazzling

Keisuke leaned against Tamahome's left side while Tetsuya leaned against his right; all three were very, very drunk. Though, to observing eyes, Tamahome seemed stone cold sober.

Tetsuya had challenged Keisuke and Tamahome to a drinking contest just after the requisite stripper lap dance at the party celebrating their manhood with alcohol, naked dancing girls, and lots of chest puffing. Tamahome was still down after breaking up with his girlfriend of four years, and had –after much argument –agreed to go along with his two best friends for a night out 'with the boys' to 'forget the troubles women caused'.

However unenthusiastically, Tamahome had agreed if only to spend some time out of his apartment with his friends. He'd taken the break up hard, but Miaka had said she was happy; that was all Tamahome ever wanted for her, even if it didn't include him.

Now, after being tossed out of three previous bars, Tamahome, Keisuke, and Tetsuya made their way down the sidewalk. Tetsuya was so drunk that he didn't notice that one of the women in the last bar had taken his prized ray-bans and helped him empty his wallet a little faster by 'forgetting' to bring the obviously drunk man his change. Keisuke was busily singing an old American rock and roll love ballad, though his translation from English to Japanese was slightly off.

Tetsuya, who seemed less inclined to sing until that point, took up where his best friend left off. Tamahome laughed at them, his head swimming but not stumbling or slurring too badly. He held his liquor well; he'd had plenty of practice with Tasuki the last time he'd been in the book with Miaka. Hell, half the time he'd been drunk because Tasuki would dare him to drink a bottle of sake faster than him in the mornings before they'd leave and be thoroughly sloshed for the first half of the day. He'd learned quickly how to act sober after Miaka had ranted at him for being drunk at nine in the morning.

He thanked Tasuki's juvenile drinking dares now; he was drunk out of his mind but could walk a straight line if needed. "Hey, you guys up for one more bar? That one ahead looks like it's got dancers." He asked, the alcohol giving him the backbone to actually offer to go into a strip club.

Drunken nods all around made him grin and he helped his fellow drunks into the bar. They wound up at a table near the front of the stage and after a very lovely –yet not so busty –brunette came by with their first round, the stage lights lowered and over the PA system came a seductively low voice.

"Everyone put your paws together for the lusty, smoking, _Crimson_!"

Sitting in front of the make-up mirror, Terry sighed at the beautiful woman in the reflective glass. Hair curled yet free of spray to keep it moveable, lush, red painted lips, smoky golden brown eyes done up in deep gray shadow and lined with kohl to accentuate the seductive tilt. The woman in the mirror was everything that a stripper should look like, down to the leather mini skirt, spandex halter-top, and knee high black boots. A small beret sat at a cocky angle on perfectly styled red hair, but the pretty stripper was unhappy with the job.

"Yo, Terry, you're up. We've got a full house, so dance your sexy little ass off. You've only got the one set tonight, so give 'em hell!" Miranda tittered at the red head, then vanished from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." Terry growled and got up. Giving the woman in the mirror a frown, Terry stepped out of the room and to the backstage area. Waiting for the cue music with black painted nails gripping the golden cloth.

The sinuous music began and Terry flung wide the curtains, stalking out with whip in hand, hips swaying to the beat. Taking a turn around the pole that was bolted to the stage, Terry shook her hips in a way that allowed her skirt to ride up and allow the golden thong to just barely be seen. She bent and pressed her ass against the pole, legs spread as she slowly trailed her fingers up her legs and to her breasts. Smoky eyes caught on a group of men at a table closest to the stage, choosing them for the next piece of her dance unconsciously.

Terry smoothly leapt from the stage and landed in a crouch, slowly standing once more and twirling towards the small group of men, hand roaming over the black leather and spandex as the fake whip twitched from side to side, slapping lightly against tanned thighs.

The kind of blurry dancing bit of orange and black was nice. Tamahome smirked to himself, his head wobbling only slightly and he smiled and gave the dancer a steady dark gaze. The alcohol was working wonders inside him. His mind didn't wander to Miaka, his friends were here and there was a very, VERY hot looking girl sashaying over to their table.

Walking around to swivel and shake behind them, seductively tracing sharp nails along the back of their necks, each in turn before climbing up on their table on her hands and knees. Back bowed, knees parted, and ass in the air, she prowled closer to her prey. First she slipped into the obviously drunk dark haired man's lap and ground her hips into his, grasping his neck and flinging her head back as she trailed her nails down his chest. Feet planted on the floor, she shoved him back and crawled into the sandy-blond haired man's lap, using similar methods to gain his attention. When she felt lips at her chest, dangerously close to the one place that these men didn't need to be, she shoved him back as well.

Spinning to sit backwards in the more sober of the trio's lap, she brushed her ass into his hips and clutched his head, pulling him close as if she were making love to him right there.

Only small indications let the fact that this seductive dance was getting to him. Tamahome's breath quickened, his eyes followed the dancer almost predatorily as she made her rounds to his drinking buddies. Finally she was with him. He licked dry lips and let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the teasing brushes and movements of her hips to his. Forgetting about the no-touching rule, he slipped his hands off the chair and ran his palms over the front of her hips, pulling her down.

"Don't tease." he purred in her ear and breathed a path from the back of the ear down her shoulder.

Terry arched back into the dark haired man, swiveling her hips and grinding down against him. "Touching is against the rules but as long as you keep them on my hips, I won't tell." Pulling his head forward, she licked his jaw to hide that she was talking to him.

Gripping his hands, she bounced playfully on his lap in time to the pulsing beat. Drawing her hands up her stomach, feeling his eyes on the movement, she gave a soft gasp as she pinched her nipples through the spandex. "Later, I'll let you touch."

Tamahome's head spun. His pulse was racing and his body was reacting to the sensual movements as she danced on him. He kept his eyes focused on her as she teased him, dark and burning with desire that his body didn't know was not for having, only for looking. His fingers tightened in her tight leather skirt, hiking it up a little higher. His smirk widened as she enticed him with an offer. If she wasn't serious, he wouldn't have known.

She stood then spun to face him, raking her nails down his chest with a soft purr before stalking back to the stage to finish up the last few pieces of the dance.

His blood was boiling for her and he nearly got up and chased after her when she left him with the tingling sensation down his chest.

Tamahome actually made to get up, but Keisuke pulled him back down to his seat. "Down Tama." He giggled through a drunken smile. "This is the las... bar we got… can' get kicked outta here too."

Tetsuya sat back in his chair, head wobbling on his neck as he tried to watch and talk at the same time. "S'not goo for b'siss for men a touch a girlz. Nooo touch, wanna watch for while."

Terry finished up her song, sliding on her knees down the stage floor with one hand cupping her groin and her head thrown back as if in extreme ecstasy. The lights went down as the last flare of the music pulsed into the room. The crowd erupted in applause and when the lights went up, she was gone.

Tamahome jumped to his feet, the movement a little impeded from the rush of alcohol that followed him at his heels, but he erupted into loud applause.

Keisuke was in stitches and trying desperately not to fall out of his seat while laughing so hard.

"That!" Tama said pointing to the darkened stage. "Is my perfect girl." he confessed to Tetsuya and slammed back his near thirtieth drink of the night. His mind was in dark places, wrapping around the body of the red head that was just straddling him. He gave himself a little smirk and licked his lips at the thought.

Shoving into the crowded dressing room, Terry tossed off the spandex shirt and padded strapless bra with a sigh of frustration. Looking in the mirror again, she looked less like a stripper and more like what she was, a dancer in a gay bar. Gently toned pecks gave the illusion of breasts, and the padded bra rounded out the image.

Tossing off the leather skirt, he pulled on a black sequined mini dress and tossed aside the beret. Time to make his rounds as a waitress. The first table he'd stop at would be the one with his impromptu dance partner.

Sashaying out to them, he smirked and settled his hip on the table. "Anything I can get you boys?" He kept his voice soft and husky, not too hard to do with as aroused as his partner had made him during the dance. Cocking his head, he made sure to cross his legs to hide the small bulge that might give him away. "I'll get you anything you want." His eyes trailed over to the sober-ish dark haired man, raking down him appreciatively.

Tamahome cast a dark, sexy gaze on the waitress that came up to them, his eyes wandering down and taking her all in. If anyone knew him -and was sober enough to catch it- that was his first intoxicated give away. Tamahome was no where near as forward or lecherous when sober and would probably smack himself for being so while drunk, but no one caught it. "You promise?" Tamahome responded in an equally deep and seductive voice, noting the way she looked at him.

He reached out a hand and took hold of the waitress' wrist, pulling her closer to him. His hand dipped into his coat pocket and produced a crisp bill. Not bothering to figure out what denomination it was -second drunk signal- he slid his fingers up the red-head's thigh and tucked it neatly in the lacy band that decorated her smooth skin. "For before." he explained.

Terry grinned, eyes never leaving the dark gaze boring into him. "I always keep my promises, handsome." Sliding closer to him, he pressed his hip into the other man's groin and felt a pulse of desire go through him at the rising erection hidden behind dark pants. Sliding the outside of his thigh up his current favorite's front, he pulled him close and licked the corner of his lips. "For later." he teased.

Tetsuya and Keisuke both watched in amusement as the dancer came on to their usually stoic friend, snickering to each other drunkenly and making bets as to how quick Tamahome might find himself another girl.

"I'm holding you to that." He breathed out, the flirting getting a little too much for his inebriated state to handle. She was definitely feeling the reaction she was giving him, her leg pressed firmly between his. He ignored the two laughing at him. "What's your name?"

He smirked, "Terry, but you can call me anything you want, sexy. And yours?" He backed away a little bit, getting a whiff of the alcohol on his breath. "Why don't you gentlemen tell me what you'd like to drink and I'll get it for you?"

Tall, dark and handsome was so coming home tonight. Maybe he was drunk enough to not mind the fact that he was male. "And you," he said, returning his gaze to his favorite. "Will hang out and wait for me? I get off work in about an hour." Smoldering golden-brown eyes pinned the dark haired man and Terry licked his lips.

Tamahome raised an eyebrow at the forthcoming girl. "I guess I don't have a choice." the smirk returned to his lips. "Tamahome and a round a jager." he said, gesturing to the rest of his gang and answering the both questions at once."

Terry leaned forward, almost close enough to kiss, and whispered. "Tamahome, it's nice to meet you." Turning to the other two men at the table, he grinned. "Another round of jager coming up, boys, don't forget about me while I'm away." He cast a seductive glance over his shoulder and slowly meandered away.

Tamahome's eyes were pinned to the delicious lips a breath away from his and nearly snapped down on his own teeth when she moved away again. His tongue licked over his lips again as he drew his head back and rested against the chair.

"That's-e spirit Tama!" Tetsuya raised an empty glass and made to drink it before realizing it was finished already and frowning.

Reaching the bar, he leaned on the smooth, shiny surface. "Mac, gimme three shots a jager for my pretties. I'm cutting out early tonight, have a hot date." He winked and set the three shots down on the small tray and carried them back to the table, scooting around grabbing hands and catcalls.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" He asked flirtatiously, taking a seat on Tamahome's knee as he doled out the shots.

Tamahome raised both brows and looked offended at her question when she came back. "'Course I did." he said in a sly whisper. The third sign of Tama's drunken state showing through in the way he shortened his words. Harkening back to the days he spent with Tasuki in a drunken mess, having the bandit's slang rub off on him.

He put his hand around her waist and kept her where she was, sitting on his knee, her soft skin barely avoiding the throbbing erection just under the jeans he wore. Gods she smelled fantastic.

Holding Tamahome's shot away from his hand, Terry tipped the shot to the dark haired man's lips. "Drink for me, baby?"

He switched his burning gaze from the smooth shoulder to her eyes as she talked to him, holding a small glass up to his lips. "If you'll drink from me later." He cooed at her, with a foxy smile playing over his lips.

The other two were a little too drunk to get the small twist on words with BIG innuendo. They were more concerned with the girl on their friend's lap and her dotting on him.

Tamahome obediently opened his mouth and let her pour the cold liquid in. The taste had long given up to numbness, but the burn still hit him as it slid down his throat.

Terry licked his lips again, pulling the last sip of the shot away to tip to his own lips. "Gladly, Tama." he answered hotly and licked the rim of the shot glass. "It would be my pleasure." Turning to face the other two, he smirked at their stares. "See something you like, boys?"

Tetsuya sat back, wiping his mouth of the small drops of alcohol that had spilled out when he'd upended the glass. "Mmhmm, s'nice. Wanna share 're T'ma? I c'n give 'er a good time when yer done." He stated boldly, leaning forward again.

Keisuke laughed and pushed Tetsuya back, "Nah, gots Yui a' home. Can't take T'ma's girl."

Tamahome smirked at the two's comments, only feeling the hint of nostalgia when Terry called him Tama. That voice saying that name sounded familiar, but the alcohol drowned a lot of it out. "Yui-chan'll beat you senseless." he told Tetsuya without taking his eyes off those bitable lips.

"Touchin's against the rules, ne? I think we might have to find somewhere else to go." he said, directing his words back to the sexy temptress on his lap and trailing one finger down her bare arm.

Terry smirked at the other two's antics, draping his arms around Tamahome's neck. "Sorry boys, but I'm already taken for the night." he squeezed Tamahome slightly and allowed his hands to trail down the firm chest in front of him.

Turning to his new friend, Terry licked dark red lips and dipped his head forward to whisper seductively in Tamahome's ear. "My place or yours? I'm about twenty minutes away, no roommates." Leaning back and putting the tip of one finger in his mouth, he grinned slyly. "Or, there's a room in the back..." he trailed off suggestively.

"You deserve something better than that." he smiled at her. Tamahome parted his lips, wanting to devour the ones in front of him, wanting to taste that flawless skin. He breathed out a sigh at the striking image of a finger in her mouth, his imagination replacing it with something else. "Mine's closer." he whispered back in a much louder voice than he intended and stood up with her. His hand sliding around to the small of her back keeping her pressed against him as he did so.

The music was low and sexy in between acts and it made him move now that he was on his feet. He walked her back in rhythm and leaned over her, forcing her back into a dip and running a finger down over her arm again.

Ooh, this guy was definitely a keeper. Terry fell smoothly into the movements, admiring his grace. One hand went to the back of Tamahome's head, scraping his nails through dark hair as he dipped backwards and exposed his throat. "Good, that means we can take our time." He whispered back breathily as he straightened. Moving slightly out of Tamahome's arms, he spun to put his back to Tamahome's front, his hips swaying seductively and 'accidentally' brushing back against the awakening erection that he knew was there.

Curling one arm over Tamahome's neck, Terry pulled him down. "Just have to get into my street clothes, but I'll be back soon." Licking his ear, he chanced brushing his lips over Tamahome's. "Wait for me? Five minutes."

Tamahome let out a small growling moan as her lips brushed his and a firm ass was pressed to his groin. He wanted her in a bad way. "Any longer and I'll die." he said to her with a grin as she left, holding on to her hips as long as he could before she was too far away for him to touch again.

When she was out of sight, he flopped back down in the chair. The room was spinning and standing up was difficult no matter how easy he made it look.

Tetsuya gave Keisuke an overstated wink and giggled.

Terry hurried to the back, stripping out of the mini dress almost before he was in the dressing room. Grabbing one of the less expensive outfits -since he'd worn jeans and a tee shirt to work that night- and slipped it on. Grabbing up and tugging on the knee length black skirt and white conservative blouse that were usually worn when doing his teacher routine, he tugged on a set of boots and grabbed his bag.

Rushing back, he smiled at his soon to be lover and took his hand. "Do you have to get these two home or should I call them a cab?"

Tamahome chuckled. "I'm seriously in no condition t'get 'em home." He must look a LOT better than his head told him he did, or the girl just had no scruples when it came to drunk driving. "Tetsuya, Keisuke!" he called as he slapped money down on the table. "I'm headin' out. Tell Miaka she's not allowed back. Even if this drunk idiot wants the apartment to himself with Yui." he said pointing at the mess in the chair in front of him.

That hurt, yeah it did still hurt, but the pain was dulled by the massive amount he had drunk and going back to the arm of the blazing beauty he'd picked up, the sting hurt even less. Tamahome gave a brief wave to his buddies and slid an arm around the waist of the pretty girl taking him home.

Terry cocked a brow at the mention of a woman's name. Was he breaking up a relationship by taking Mr. I-can't-wait-to-touch-you home? "Tama, this 'Miaka', she's not in a relationship with you now?" He asked carefully, noting the slight frown on his face when he shook his head. "Her loss, you're mine now, Tiger."

He waved to Tamahome's companions and led him through the bar, waving two fingers at the barkeep to indicate he'd be back later. "Want me to drive? I haven't been drinking. My car is in the back lot if you live too far to walk." The possessive hand at his hip felt wonderful, heat and possessiveness under a gentle grip. He took that to mean that Tamahome would be one hell of a lover.

As soon as they stepped outside, Terry pushed him against the outside wall and raised his lips to claim a kiss that he'd been wanting since he'd first planted himself in Tamahome's lap.

He had been meaning to keep himself in check. In check enough not to take the pretty redhead up against the wall on their way home. It faltered a bit when she pinned HIM and pressed a scorching kiss to his lips. He forgot himself, where he was and just about everything except the heat in his belly and the need to claim her. Tamahome pushed back, parting her lips with his natural gentleness- even in the midst of his passion- and dipping his tongue in to taste her. Forget how her scent was tickling his senses. She tasted magnificent. A breathy moan escaped him and he pulled her in by the hand around her waist, her body pressed against his erection and another groan came out. He moved his fingers up to brush against the side of her ribs. Funny how there wasn't a soft outward curve anymore.

Terry gasped into his mouth, getting his first taste of him was like nothing he'd ever experienced before -and that was saying something. The brush of his erection against Tamahome's brought him fully aware and he pulled back slowly. "Where do you live and can we get there fast?"

He gripped wandering hands and brought them up to his lips, nipping the fingers and then swirling his tongue along the tips. "You do live close by, right?"

Tamahome nodded. "Only a few blocks that way." he said breathlessly and pointed down the street.

The rest of the way went smoother than those five seconds outside of the bar. He was rushing, walking faster than he usually did in such a state, but they got back with only one more incident of groping. Tamahome had just let his hand fall down to the firm curve behind her skirt, feeling the muscles move as she walked and he was ok.

The door proved a little bit more of a problem than the walking though. He had gotten out his keys, but there were so damn many that they all looked similar. Many being five, but damn that was a lot to keep track of when one part of your brain is in your pants and the other is swimming in alcohol.

Opening the door to his small apartment, he took off his shoes and swept her up into his arms.

Terry followed him inside, laughing softly at his trouble with the keys. He had a feeling that Tamahome was expecting a hot woman, what would he do when he found his woman had been magically changed into a man? Slipping into his arms for what might be the last time, Terry pressed his lips gently to Tamahome's more firm ones, a deep sigh of enjoyment falling from his lips as they touched.

Stirred by the soft moan that escaped her lips, Tamahome walked his partner backwards and laid her back on the bed. Kissing up her exposed neck to her chin, his alcohol-glazed mind skipped over the unexpected bump his lips moved over. Pausing to unzip her boots and cast them aside, his hands feathered down her belly and smoothed up the modest skirt. Hungry lips sealed over hers and his tongue searched inside her mouth for the delicious taste he craved.

Terry moaned for him, his head arching back to give him better access. "Ooh, Tama, feels good." he whispered pulling Tamahome down over top of him when hot lips parted his own. His toes curled under the assault, mind hazing out due to the masterful kiss.

He raked his nails down Tamahome's back; bumping his hips up to brush their erections together. _'Gods, if this is all I get, I'll be sexually frustrated for life. Damn, he's _so _good!'_

Something hard hit him from under her skirt. It brushed up against the throbbing arousal that needed taking care of, which made a soft whine escape, but there was something wrong. His hand wandered a bit further, searching for what it was. He found it. Stretching achingly at the thong panties the BOY was wearing. Tamahome's eyes shot open and his drunkenness wavered for a bit.

That was the moment Terry both dreaded and anticipated; when Tamahome found exactly what was hiding under his skirt.

"What?" he asked the person lying under him. The pretty face still made his breath stop, the dark seductive eyes still made him want to go on, but...he blinked down with a sad frown at the boy under him. Surprising how the knowledge lit up a memory inside him he didn't see before. "Tasuki?" he said with a kind of laughing shrug and shake of his head, like he had just been caught in a funny practical joke.

Simmering gold eyes peered up at him, soft red hair spilled over the white pillow, pouting parted and sensual lips asked him to keep going... but...Oh fuck it.

Was it the alcohol or the anticipation? He wasn't sure, but he clamped his mouth over the other man's and he wrapped warm fingers around the stiff surprise he had been hit with.

The name meant nothing to Terry, though it did tug at the back of his head for some reason, but it was brushed aside as hot mouth and warm fingers found him again. _'Yes!'_ he cried out mentally, relieved and more than a little turned on by the fact that this gorgeous man was okay with him for now. He arched up into the hand around his arousal, lips begging for more as he gripped the broad back tighter. One hand slid from Tamahome's back to his chest, tweaking the nipples under the white button down shirt. A moan escaped him and he thrust again into the warm hand surrounding his cock.

Tearing his lips free for a moment, Terry gasped in panting heaves. "Tama, have- have you done this before? With a- aah with a guy?" His fingers slid down to unbutton the shirt keeping him from his prize. Fiery red curls tumbled over the pillow, framing him in a halo of molten red, golden eyes narrowed in lust, a slight sheen on his skin, Terry arched and writhed as talented hands and hot lips drove him to distraction.

Tamahome gave the man a smile and shook his head, diving back to the hot lips he was parted from for too long to give the simple answer. He helped with the unbuttoning of his shirt, wanting the fabric off of him as soon as possible and then worked on undoing the clasps of the petite work shirt the pretty boy was wearing. It occurred to him, when he said his name, that Terry was probably just a stage name. He would have asked, but passion plus alcohol made the thought slip quickly from his mind.

The man's movements were driving him insane. He wanted him before, but he NEEDED him now.

Terry moaned into his mouth, fingers abandoning the shirt in favor of tearing free the belt and jerking open the dark pants. His hands slipped inside and wrapped around the straining arousal he found. Tearing his lips free once more, he groaned and tightened his grip. "Gods, Tama, feel so good."

Tamahome squeezed his eyes shut and panted out a moan as his arousal was gripped in firm hands. He had to rest on his elbow as his arm went weak with the touch. "Aaa Gods I need you."

He pushed away the thin cotton and nipped down to the tender pink nipples, clamping his mouth around the peaked flesh and rolling his tongue over the hardened nub.

Terry tossed his head back with a cry, the needy words and teasing tongue on his nipple went straight to his groin. "Oh fuck!" His free hand flew up to fist in Tama's hair, holding him in place.

"Want you, ooh, please. Please." He arched again; pushing his hips up into Tamahome's desperately. "Please!" He begged, draping his left leg over Tama's hips, he pulled him closer, feveredly stroking the hard erection in his hands.

Those words were the only thing Tamahome wanted to hear. Keeping his head in place, hot mouth over the erect nipple, he moved his free hand up and under the skirt again, twisting his fingers in the white cotton there and tugging them down to Terry's knees.

Something clicked on in him. Realizing a curiosity he hadn't ever been aware of. Tamahome left teasing of the pink nipple to his hand and kissed down the taut belly, brushing aside the shirt as he went. He paused at the waistband of the skirt, feeling the stiffened erection rubbing against his chin from underneath.

Lifting the dark fabric out of the way with his teeth, he exposed the sizable cock, hard to the point of throbbing. He let the image linger in his mind and his curiosity took over. What did it feel like? Taste like? He licked his lips and tried, licking up the shaft and engulfing the tip with his mouth.

Wet engulfed him and he screamed. "Aah!" Terry's hips flew up, surprised yet not about to complain about it. He lost contact with the arousal that he was playing with, but he wasn't about to bemoan the loss. "Ooh, fuck! W-where'd ya l-learn... oh gods!"

If he could have used his brain at that moment, he'd be curious as to how a man with no previous experience with another man knew how to do that - or why he even wanted to do it- but his brain was full of pleasure and the lovely mouth on his cock. Fingers clenched in dark hair, guiding him as he tried to keep from choking his lover.

The rest of the length was thrust suddenly into the back of his throat. It made his eyes water, but he actually liked the feel of warmth and solid flesh in between his lips and pressing into him. At least for the moment, he was enjoying what he was doing. Not a thought passed his mind, or at least stuck to it that he might regret anything in the morning when his mind was present again.

He hummed vibration through his mouth, moaning at the sensation and the grip of fingers in his hair. His hands slid down to his lover's hips and pulled him farther in.

Terry moaned louder, showing his appreciation as he tried desperately to keep a grip on his pleasure. Vibration around his cock cast all thought of holding back to the wind, "Gods, I-I'm gonna cum, Tama, ooh." He warned, the tingle in the lower part of his spine burning and pulsing in time with his heartbeat. "Stop, or I'm gonna cum." He gasped out, hips already rolling up into that wonderful mouth before he could stop them.

Tamahome let go of the delicious bit he held in his lips, slipping from him with a twitch. He smirked up at the man squirming on the bed. "You rather I'm fucking you when you cum, huh?" Dark eyes burned into his lover's, flashing with new confidence and a fooling look of sobriety.

Terry cried out at the loss, looking down at Tamahome's face with a look of desperate need. "W-want you inside me," he panted, cheeks flushed and skin shimmering in the low light. "Want to feel you inside me when I cum."

He scrabbled over to the edge of the bed where his bag lay and hurriedly pawed through it for the oil and a condom he always kept with him. Finding said items, he got to his knees. "Pants off and lay back, I'll take care of you." he said, pouring a small amount of the oil into his palm before slicking three fingers and moving his hand around to prepare himself.

Tamahome watched the red-head, confused as to just what he was doing in his bag, but laid down anyway, tugging down the pants he was still halfway wearing and tossing them aside. He was beyond the point of caring actually what was going on. He needed release and he needed it to come from the sexy redhead he had taken home, tension and need building inside him since the first time he set eyes on him and danced out their desire.

Terry hurriedly prepped himself, then used the last of the oil to slick Tamahome's rather impressive cock. He stroked slowly, watching the almost purple tipped erection twitch in his hand. Taking this time to calm himself enough so that he didn't cum too soon, he busied his mouth with licking and biting the stiff pink nipples bared to him.

Once he felt he was calm enough, he shifted to straddle Tamahome's hips; his lips never leaving the nipples he was teasing as he moved. He licked a fiery path up to Tamahome's lips, taking them in a molten kiss before he sat up, still stroking the erection he was eager to have within him.

Tamahome threw his head back at the slight touch, moaning and growling at the hot lips over his nipples. He arched and writhed under his lover, much like how Terry had as he had feasted on his movements. Terry sat up and Tamahome knew that this was the moment. His eyes widened in anticipation, holding his lover's gaze in fiery heat.

Terry raised himself up and pressed the straining erection to his slick entrance, easing him inside slowly. His free hand braced against Tamahome's chest as he slowly slid down. "Ooh, Tama." He breathed out slowly; caught in the dark eyes that bled with want and need.

He took in as much as he could, gasping as he was opened and filled. He wriggled to ease the last of the burning stretching and slowly rolled his hips as if he were dancing.

Tamahome's breath caught in his throat as tight heat engulfed him and drew him in. His hands gripped at Terry's hips, wanting more, needing more of it. He was so incredibly tight and it wrapped around him and sucked at him. "Hnn - mmm Gods you're so tight."

A tremor ran through him as beautiful lips moaned his name. It was hard not to cum right there. He was riding the edge already; too much teasing, too much touching, and Terry felt so fucking amazing that if he died right here he'd die happy.

The pace was slow and tantalizing, like a tango. It made waves of pleasure build and break on him. A red-haired god was the center of his world again.

Terry bit back a moan as Tamahome's words sunk into him and ran straight for his cock. He rolled and dipped his hips, dancing as seductively as he had on stage but in a much more fun situation. He was trying to distract Tamahome from coming too soon, and it felt like it might be working. The cock buried in him wasn't twitching nearly as much as it had been.

"Slow, Tama. I wanna make this last all night." He whispered, allowing himself to lean forward and kiss those beautiful lips. A devilish smirk curved his mouth and he slammed his hips down all at once. A pleasured growl slipped past his lips as he once more returned to sitting up. He was determined to drive Tamahome insane with pleasure.

A breathless moan ripped from his lip as he was taken in completely in on swift motion. His toes curled and his eyes rolled up. A look of almost pain etched itself in his delicate features. "AA - Oh gods yes... mmm... Feels so good." His hands pawed at the hips riding him, urging them faster. Eyes half dazed with pleasure and booze.

Terry groaned as his hips rolled slightly faster but not allowing any significant friction. It was torture, really, to keep them both locked in un-sated arousal but Tamahome felt so good inside him that he didn't want it to end.

Deciding that he needed to cum more than he needed to bask in the pleasure of holding Tamahome's cock captive, he leaned down and kissed him again. "Want more?" he asked teasingly before removing himself from Tamahome completely. He turned and dropped to his knees, his shoulders pressing onto the bed as he teased his cock with two fingers. "Come and get it."

The slow, mesmerizing movements stopped, replaced by an invitation and an offer. Tamahome, now operating on animal instinct more than brainpower, practically jumped at the chance.

He wound his arm around Terry's hips and pulled him to cradle against his thighs. He grabbed hold of both of their cocks, stroking his lover's as he pressed the head of his own to the puckered opening. Tamahome ran his tongue from the base of Terry's spine to his shoulder as he pushed in slowly. If he went too fast, he would loose it, but once he was in, he couldn't hold back.

The sensual heat surrounding his aching erection begged for release. "Mmm …good, so fucking tight. Ahh gods you're hot." He purred in Terry's ear as he pounded into him.

Terry moaned, hips arching into the pounding thrusts. "Aah, ooh gods, Tama, so good." He panted, spreading his legs a bit further so that he could push back into the thrusts. Tamahome was wild, fucking him hard and fast and all he could do was beg for more.

"H-harder, more! Tama, gods, fuck me!" He demanded, raising up on his hands and adjusting his hips so that Tama would find his prostate. Lightning shot down his spine as Tamahome's last thrust brushed directly over his pleasure spot. "Oh my god! Tamahome! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

He was driven faster than he thought he was capable of, harder than he thought possible by the begging whimpers coming from his lover. His own end closer on the heels of each thrust. He grit his teeth. He could feel himself letting go, a familiar tingling rose to his forehead as he plowed on toward the rising orgasm. "Aa- Gods… cu- I'm... Hnn, mmm. Cum with me. FUCK, gods yes, TASUKI!"

Terry's eyes clenched closed as orgasm rolled over him, the almost painful pleasure of being fucked hard and fast coupled with the begging and broken sounds of his partner's cresting passion flung him into the heavens where he burst apart. "T-Tama! Y-yeah, ooh gods!" he cried out as he spilled himself over Tamahome's fingers and on to the bed.

Tamahome threw back his head and let himself go as the slick wetness of his partner shot out over his fingers.

The feeling of hot wetness filling him brought both joy and comprehension that pulled him out of the post orgasm haze rather quickly. He panted and opened his eyes to find the condom he'd forgotten about laying on the bed at his side.

He doubled over his lover and was nuzzling his back when realized Terry was not so enamored. "What's the matter?" he asked, blinking in confusion. Had something gone wrong?

Terry shook his head slowly, but stopped. "The condom, we didn't use it." He said, his breath still coming in gasping pants. "Who's Tasuki?" Looking over his shoulder, he tried to guess but decided to wait and see if Tamahome would answer.

That was confusing. He'd admitted to never having been with a man before and yet here he was, screaming another man's name as he came. He was usually all for casual sex; no attachments, no commitments, safe sex, have a good time. But, somehow, this was different.

Tamahome's eyes shot open and a big chunk of his happy drunken stupor, if one can call how he rolls when drunk a 'stupor', fell from him. "I'm clean," he said in answer to the condom concern. "You? " It was confusing that this guy was asking about Tasuki. How did he even know the name? But the timing was terrible.

At least the concern of pregnancy wasn't an issue, but disease was something he hardly ever though of. Coming form a world where AIDS didn't exist and only being with Miaka ever before. He was in the clear for both counts, but now the fear gripped at him despite the hazy details and swimming brain.

Terry sat up, "Haven't had sex in five months. Never without a condom." He felt better knowing his partner was clean, but it still felt strange to have something hot and decidedly wet inside him after never having felt it before.

He raised his eyes, a smile on his lips. "So, is Tasuki the one you're in love with? You called me that after you realized I wasn't a woman and then screamed out his name when you came, that's why I ask." He'd feel very bad if he'd gotten between Tamahome and this Tasuki person. Was Tamahome really that drunk when he'd agreed to go home with him? He remembered smelling the alcohol strongly on his breath, but he hadn't acted like a typical drunk so he'd assumed that he was mostly sober.

Tamahome sighed and flopped down on the bed at the relieving news, but his breath caught again when Terry explained what connection he had made about Tasuki.

"Tasuki's a guy I knew for a long time. Red hair, gold eyes, seductive mouth…" Had he just said that? "Well, he looks a lot like you. Maybe if he wore makeup, and he kind of had a similar voice, but... he's got to be long dead by now." Unbelievable sadness, most likely heightened by the alcohol still filling his system, rolled through him. All of them were dead by now and Miaka left him. He suddenly realized how terribly lonely he felt. "I must have gotten a little confused." he explained to the man in his bed. "This is... um I really didn't..."

Terry moved to lie beside Tamahome, pillowing his head on his chest. "I'm sorry that your friend is..." he trailed off, feeling bad for looking like someone special in this beautiful man's past. "You don't have to explain or apologize." He lifted his head and smirked, a single tiny fang appearing over his lower lip. "I don't mind at all. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't breaking up a romance. I'd hafta kick your ass for letting me seduce ya if you were already in a relationship."

He lay his head back down and draped an arm across Tamahome's belly comfortably. "So, did you ever tell him he had a seductive mouth or that you wanted to fuck him like you fucked me?" He teased, grazing his fingers over Tamahome's side lazily.

Tamahome stared dazedly at the small fang that poked out of the smirking lips and shook his head. It was uncanny. "No." he said simply, in answer to the question.

Sleep was heavy on his eyelids after such expenditure of energy. He wrapped his arms around his partner and smiled. It was different, very different and he wasn't ready to admit that he had ever WANTED it, but he certainly wasn't unhappy that he had done it. Sleep came for him quickly.

Terry sighed and lay there until Tamahome's breathing deepened and his arms loosened a little before sitting up and crawling out of bed. He gazed at Tamahome for a moment and grabbed his street clothes out of his bag, pulling them on quietly. He made use of the bathroom, washing the make-up off of his face as well as washing the oil off of his hands.

He came back to the bedside and gathered up the female clothes from the floor, then knelt on the side of the bed and gave Tamahome a soft kiss. Leaning back, he pulled the blankets around him and scribbled his phone number on a small scrap of paper that he set on the nightstand.

If Tamahome called him, then all the better but if not, then he'd had a fantastic time and would always remember him. "G'bye Tama, sleep well." He whispered as he slipped out into the hallway and silently locked the knob and closed the door.

* * *

Surprise warning: cross-dressing 

So, hope you liked the first installment. This ending begs for another shot, so I'll give it about 4 chapters. :D Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Dazzling

Chapter 2: Getting Aquatinted

Tamahome woke up to the sound of his cell phone singing to him. His eyes drifted open, but they felt like they were made of lead. The sun was slanting through the window at an odd angle. He shrugged it off and sleepily searched for the phone without leaving the comfort of his pillow. Damn his head was splitting.

There was a soft beeping noise and he put the small razor to his ear. Before he had even gotten he change to say hello. "YOU ASS!"

Tamahome winced, both his head and his heart broke. Miaka was screaming at him from the other line. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" she continued the berating.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and groaned. His head was going to split right in two. "Miaka?" he looked at the phone to make sure it was her name on the ID. "Twenty missed calls?" he said in amazement as he saw the time. It was nearly two in the afternoon.

"..-en Yui found out and told me and I was up all night trying to call you." Tamahome tuned in on the rant in time to hear the end. He sighed and gingerly got up. Every movement felt like an earthquake that was ripping apart his brain. He wandered to the fridge still holding the phone out and listening to Miaka yell at him from a foot away.

"A, I was out with Keisuke last night. You should have known that and B, can I explain how much this is _not _your business anymore?"

"But he came back to Tetsuya's and you weren't with them. They said they left you at a bar and I thought you might have been picked up-" Tamahome paused at that. He did remember going home with someone last night. He looked around the apartment and saw no trace though.

Back on the phone, Miaka had started to cry.

Tamahome winced again, but held his ground. "Miaka, stop." he said in a soft but firm voice. "You said you were happy. I'm respecting that and I ... I understand. But, Miaka... You don't have any more right to ask about where I was or what I was doing. You gave that up when you told me you were leaving." Tears threatened to choke him and right now, tears were going to be the death of him with his head in the condition it was in. He sat back on the bed with his glass and sipped it as he spoke. Then, something caught his eye. A small slip of paper with a number scribbled on it. He picked it up and cocked a brow. He remembered vague visions of what happened, he remembered coming back at one point and he remembered a girl with red hair- No wait... that was a guy. His head hurt and he wasn't in the mood to put together puzzles. "I'm alive." he explained to the dead silence on the other end. "Thanks for worrying, but please don't call me again... ok?"

There was a long pause on the other end, and then, "Ok..."

He could hear her heart breaking, but what did she think it was going to be like? Break up with your boyfriend who was _supposed_ to be forever, _supposed_ to be _fate_ and _destiny_ for whatever reason and then call him every day and pretend he's just a friend? That wasn't happening.

He said good bye and clicked off the phone. If his head weren't about to explode, he would have cried. He felt like shit. One night out to forget everything wasn't going to be the solution. He forgot all right, but all he forgot was the 'fun' he had and everything was right here waiting for him when he came to. Tamahome lay down and closed his eyes; sipping water and nursing his hang over.

000

To say that Terry was happy that his fling last night hadn't called him would be an utter and despicable lie. He'd gotten home around three in the morning and had lay in his bed, thinking about Tamahome. He felt like a heel for leaving like he had, but knew that if Tamahome was as drunk as he'd assumed and judging by the speed with which he had passed out, then it was better to leave a number rather than wake up to a possible screaming fit.

He didn't know if Tamahome even remembered him, but he should have at least seen the number and asked who he was if he didn't remember. It was two in the afternoon already, and judging by his current luck with good guys, he wasn't going to call.

He'd spent the day shopping; his cell phone on and waiting for a call that might not -and hadn't- come. He worked because he liked the attention, not because he had to. The penthouse apartment he lived in was proof of that.

But, it seemed his job at Razzle-Dazzle was soon to be ending. Yeah, dancing in a dark room full of horny men was a thrill, but his sets were getting cut and he didn't get as much attention as he liked. The fact that he never had a routine ready before hand might not have helped keep him in Rick's good graces either.

If he'd done like his mother had asked, he'd be in ballet instead of exotic dancing. But the ballet was full of faceless, cookie-cutter dancers who had to look and dance exactly like the other dancers did in order for it to be uniform. He didn't like that.

Now, sitting in his mother's office, watching her write out reports on the latest fiscal years influx of aspiring ballet performers, he felt very petty. "Ma, can ya stop looking at those stupid papers and talk to me? I'm your only son, ya know. Its not like Dad's gonna come back from the grave and give ya anymore kids. Please, look at me?"

Amira simply continued to look at the reports, "Terry, I've told you before that I don't think that your job is a decent one. You shame me as much as you shame your father's name. You're a beautiful dancer; you should be in America on tour with the companies there. Not at some stupid little gay bar, stripping off your clothes so that drunk men can paw at you. Until you see reason and accept the ballet proposal, I will not look at you. Please, leave my office."

Terry growled but stood and left without another word.

000

Around five that night Tamahome woke up again. His head felt exponentially better. That wasn't to say that it felt GOOD, just better than death. He yawned and woke up. His sleep schedule was going to be screwed, but it didn't really matter. He went about his routine as if it were morning, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. When he sat down on the bed again, his eyes wandered to the slip of paper.

That was proof that he had done more than anything innocent the night before. It made him feel bad that he was out having some kind of fun and Miaka was at home worrying about him, but he shook it off. This was stupid. She didn't have any right to make him feel guilty on top of breaking his heart. He picked up the paper and his cell phone. He should call. If his Swiss cheese memory was serving him correctly, that guy deserved a call.

Punching in the numbers and putting the phone to his ear, he waited and listened to it ring.

000

Terry sat at the bar, filling Mac's ears with all of his frustrations, as was his usual tendency on his off days. He'd been tempted to skip the drink Mac had pushed at him when he'd begun his 'mother' rant but snatched it up and downed it in one go. The vodka burned down his throat, making him cough but he pounded his chest a few times to get the breath back in his lungs.

He'd been there about an hour already, but only two shots in, when his phone rang. Too grumpy to read the caller ID, he just flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Yo, 's Terry. What do ya want?" He muttered into the phone as he waved away Mac's offer of another drink and went outside so that he could hear over the music.

_Terry. Thank god he said his name first._

"Hi, Terry, um..." what does one say after meeting up with someone when utterly sloshed and going home and… "I found your number on my nightstand and I thought I'd give you a call. This is Tamahome." he scrambled to correct that he hadn't given his name yet. Well, though it wasn't the most charming way of saying it, he had made his introductory sentences.

Terry stopped as the door swung shut behind him. "Tama? Damn, I had given up on ya callin'. How's your head? You must'a been really drunk last night, you fell asleep not long after we got to your place." Maybe that would ease his mind; not knowing exactly how far things had gone. Maybe it would entice Tama to be a little less 'oh my god, I'm so nervous' and open him up a little bit.

"Oh really?" he thought about it. He had sworn there were some very good memories of the night before, but if someone else told him something different had happened, he wasn't going to argue. "My head feels better than when I first woke up, but not great." he laughed about that. It was like sharing an inside joke with a perfect stranger. "How are you doing? Sorry I passed out on you the other night. We went to far too many bars than we should have."

He got up, stretched and walked to the window where the sun was setting. He looked out and watched a few people walking together down the street int he dying light. He puffed out a dry laugh. The guy on the other end sounded like someone he used to know, not exact, but close enough. It made him feel really nostalgic, especially with the 'Tama' he insisted on calling him.

Terry laughed, "Yeah, kinda. Glad to know ya didn't chop off your head when ya woke up, I know ya hadda feel like shit." He teased, a smile in his voice. "I'm okay, just have too much junk to put away after I went shopping. Oh, did you know that you put a hundred dollars into my garter belt last night? I've still got it, I figured that you didn't realize how big of a bill ya put in there and might want it back. I was flattered, but I know you were really drunk."

He wanted to keep Tamahome talking, maybe after he felt a little more comfortable, then going out to dinner wouldn't throw him so much. He could always use the excuse of returning the money, but he was afraid that Tama might see through it and decide it was better to just cut his losses than to spend time with someone like him. Gods only knew what the other man thought of him now that he was sober.

"A HUNDRED!" His jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "I mean... not that you weren't worth it. Or er... the dancing, not the... afterward... you. I'm not saying you work for money… or that..." he sighed. "Sorry. That was a terrific landing. Huh? A perfect ten. Sorry."

He paced to the kitchen again and opened the fridge out of lack of things to do. It was fairly bare. He hadn't cared enough to go shopping since she left him. "So hey. Now that I've made a complete ass of myself, you want to still see me? Unless… you don't do that kind of thing."

What was he thinking? People who worked at and went to strip clubs to pick people up, end up …well waking up naked the next morning with a hangover and a number, did not end up out on dates afterward.

Terry laughed, "I know that ain't what ya..." He trailed off. "Like, datin'?" He smiled to himself. "I'd like that, I was about to ask ya out to dinner but I was tryin' to get my courage up. Want to go out tonight or wait until another night? I'm off for the next couple of days, and I'm gonna quit the bar probably."

"Why?" he asked, surprised to hear about the change of plans. "Tomorrow is better, let's meet each other when I don't still smell like whiskey."

It was reassuring that he wanted to go out too. He really didn't have any clue where it would go, but he wanted to see the person he had been intimate with just once again without the pretence of alcohol. One-night stands weren't his thing and he hated to see anyone on the loosing end of one either. "There's a nice restaurant down on Kikubaya square. It's a Korean Barbecue place. Great food, if you like that..."

Terry shuffled his feet, glad that Tamahome couldn't see him at the moment. "No reason, but yeah, that sounds good. Tomorrow around when? I've got an appointment at three tomorrow afternoon, but I'm free after that."

He leaned back against the wall, eyes closed and head tipped back. "You probably don't smell that bad."

Tamahome was smiling. "Five is a good time. Meet me there then." He put the phone on his shoulder and threw on some socks. He had to get out and about today so he felt he was alive. "Oh and um. I'd really rather if you came as yourself."

Terry grinned. "Just so ya know, I don't dress in drag unless I'm at work. See ya at five tomorrow at the restaurant. Ja na, Tama-chan." And flipped his phone closed.

Tamahome listened to the click from the other end, not taking the phone away from his ear. _Tama-chan_, a sad smile slipped over his lips. It was like being back home. He was even about to tell Tasuki to stop calling him that. It ached in his chest as the nostalgia pawed at him. He missed the world where he grew up, where his family was buried and where he knew everything around him.

It had been four years since he had been back there and most of the time it was spent distracted by the idea that he would get married to the girl he was head over heals in love with. Recently it had all been changed- more than that it had thrown to the floor and stomped on. It all was confusing and left him alone and aching for something he could identify with. He was trapped here now, in a world that was foreign to him with no one but his ex-girlfriend's brother to talk with.

Tamahome sighed and shut off the phone, grabbing his coat and heading outside to start his day

00

Terry all but floated back to his apartment, happy and nervous about his date the next afternoon. Happy because Tamahome had asked, but nervous over if this would be one of those; 'I'm sorry, but we can't see each other again, I'm married with 12 kids' dates, even though his apartment had shown no signs of either wife or children.

The rest of the day and well into the evening, Terry had spent making his apartment perfect. He wasn't planning anything, but on the off chance that things went well and Tamahome wanted to see his home, at least it would be clean and orderly when he showed up.

00

Tamahome stood waiting in front of the restaurant the next day, arms crossed and his hands in the pockets of his long trench coat. It wasn't that cold out, but being from a southern land, even the warmest fall day was too chilly to go without a jacket. The place was bustling. Patrons were coming in and out with laughs and smiles. Tamahome glanced at his watch. Terry wasn't late, but Tamahome had shown up early just in case.

The hostess came up to him again and asked if he was ready to get a table. He shook his head and told her that he was still waiting for someone. She nodded and he gave her a smile. It actually felt nice to be waiting for someone, looking forward to something was refreshing. He glanced around, looking for the shock of red hair he was familiar with. Then, his heart sank. He saw a smiling girl with brown/red hair, show up in the crowd and she was heading this way. Tamahome cringed and looked away. '_Please don't be coming here, please don't be coming here'._ He pleaded with the gods.

After his appointment with Rick to discuss terms of quitting the club, he'd gone home and begun the agonizing chore of finding something to wear that wasn't too conservative or too showy. He decided on a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a bulky creme colored sweater with the sleeves pushed up. Tamahome had said to wear his usual clothes, but that didn't stop him from trying to look as androgynous as possible. Long red hair pulled back in a low braid, he made his way to the restaurant.

When he showed up and found Tamahome, he found him standing in front of a pretty girl with an expression of pure sorrow. He crept closer to hear what was being said.

Miaka flung herself at Tamahome, a wide smile on her face. It had taken a lot of determination to keep from calling him all day as he had asked, but now she could see him. "Tamahome! It's so great to see you! Did Keisuke tell you I was coming here for dinner tonight? Aww, he's so cute trying to get us back together." She rambled, talking over him as though he weren't even trying to speak. "Oh, you are so sweet to try and get back together with me, I'm sure that after I've found myself again, I'll come back. Just wait for me, Tamahome."

Tamahome winced as he heard his name sung out over the crowd and the pretty little college girl jumped at him. No he didn't want to hug her, no he didn't want to talk, and no he WASN'T trying to get back together with her. "Miaka, I-" she cut him off every time he tried to say anything. His 'Miaka, wait' and 'No it's not' sentence starters were shot down in the same way. He stopped trying and just let her smile up at him as if his heart wasn't split in two and listened to her tell him how if he just waited, she would get back together with him. "Found yourself, right..." he muttered to himself. He was just starting to feel better and now he was miserable again, standing once more in his apartment, blinking down at her speechless over her words of how she needed to split up with him.

Terry had seen enough to know that Tamahome was _not_ happy to see this girl. A grin curved his lips as he stepped away from his hiding spot, pushed the girl aside and hopped up into Tamahome's arms, legs round his hips, arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips in greeting. He kept his voice slightly higher, just in case Tama didn't want this girl to know he was dating a man. "Tama-baby! Oh, I missed you so much. Did you miss me? I'm so sorry I'm late, honey, I got caught up in traffic." He gushed to the man now having to hold him. As if just noticing the girl he'd pushed aside, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt, honey?"

Miaka stared at the pretty girl mauling her boyfriend. "Get off of him! He's taken!" She yelled, pulling the red headed woman's arm to get her off of Tamahome.

Terry smirked, "I know he's taken. He's mine."

Miaka glared at the pretty redhead that was draped so casually over _HER_ man! "You bimbo! Get off of him! He's mine!" She grabbed a handful of red braid and yanked, hard, but the other woman only winced and clung tighter to Tamahome.

Tamahome was in shock. The boy he was waiting for glomped him. He was forced to wrap his arms around the small hips to keep him from falling, Miaka just called him HER'S still and now the two people he was dating and not dating were in a cat fight while still attached to him.

He shut his eyes and gathered his frustration. "STOP IT!" he shouted at both of them. "Terry, get down. Miaka, let him go!" he ordered the two. "We're here together."

Miaka's eyes went wide; "Did you just say _'Him'_?" The red braid falling from her grasp in shock. She just stood there and watched the MAN that was attached to her boyfriend slip out of his arms and grin at her. The GUY was familiar, and it took all of three seconds to realize just who it was. "Oh my god, you're fucking _Tasuki_?! Tamahome! That's a GUY!"

Terry crossed his arms and sighed. "Look lady, unless you couldn't tell by the look of utter disgust on his face while you were happily rambling off that load of bull shit you were feeding him, then you'd have shut up and I wouldn't have had to do that. No, I'm not this Tasuki person." He stopped to frown slightly at Tamahome, giving him a look that implied they would talk about _that_ after Miaka left.

Miaka ignored the redhead, eyes still wide and filled with horror. "You want me to leave you alone so that you can fuck Tasuki? Are you _insane_? Tamahome, you're both _men_!"

Terry sighed and threw his hands up. "Tama, when you're done with Miss 'Doesn't listen to anyone but herself', I'll meet you at a table. If you bail on me, it'll be okay."

Tamahome was grateful Terry had left. He would definitely need to do some explaining later, but he cared enough about Miaka to not have to tell her what he had to tell her with the 'other man' still around.

Ignoring the stares, giggles and shaking of heads as the people over heard Miaka screaming to the world that he was fucking another guy, he took her by the shoulders and stared her in the eye. "Miaka, you broke up with me. I don't know if you remember, but you did. I'm NOT yours anymore. You can't expect someone to just wait around like a puppy for its master to MAYBE come back again. You told me you didn't know if you would be back. You told me you were happier to go off and 'find yourself'." He gathered up his courage to go on. "I love you Miaka, but you're not in love with me anymore. I'm happy to see you happy, so I'm ok with what you want to do, but you can't get mad at me for seeing someone else. You gave up that right, I told you."

He let go of her shoulders and straightened up, still holding back the tears that wanted to come out, holding back wanting to hold her. "I didn't tell you to not call me because of Terry. I just can't still have you in my life if you don't want to be with me. It hurts too much still. So, if you want to be here, I'll go tell him we're going somewhere else. Other wise, I really would appreciate it if you left."

Miaka's eyes filled with tears. "But, you can't be with someone else. If you love me still, then wait for me to be ready, please." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't love you, but you can't go to someone else. It's not fair. You're my warrior, and you say that you love me, but you're dating someone else!"

She shook her head. "No, I guess that's not right. Just because I don't want you to be with anyone else doesn't mean that you shouldn't. I'm sorry for embarrassing you and for the mean things I said about Tasuki- I mean Terry." She took a deep breath and let it out in a wobbly smile. "I didn't have a reservation, I saw you and remembered meeting you here for dinner... I guess I got carried away with trying to make things as normal for you as I could."

Terry watched them from the back booth, her tears were visible and he felt bad for causing them. He had just gotten to his feet to go and tell them he was leaving when she turned and walked away. Confused as to what was happening, he sat and waited for Tamahome to come to him. He'd find out if he'd messed up their relationship and if so, he'd go and apologize to her- if he could find her.

Tamahome walked back into the shop and looked for the table where his date was sitting. It wasn't hard to find him, the hair alone was an obvious calling card. Not to mention he was the prettiest face in the whole establishment.

"Hey." he said as he sat down across from him. "Sorry about that. I didn't know she would be around." He slid the menu over to himself and opened it up, not really looking at what it said.

"You okay? I didn't mess up your relationship, did I? Like, you two were fighting and I just made an ass out of myself, right?" Terry asked, looking at the menu in his lap. He wasn't very sure of himself at the moment, having never actually been in a situation like that before. Most of his dates came out to be finding a fantastic guy only to find out he was married a few months down the road.

"No, she's the one who messed things up." he said with a shake of his head. He really didn't want to unload his troubles on the little less than stranger, but he should have at least a background. "We were going out for four years. I actually asked her to marry me just a few weeks back and then she ...she said no." he smiled sadly at the ridiculous memory. "She said she wanted to break up, find out what she really wanted. Never actually told me she wasn't in love with me until just now."

He gave a heavy sigh and looked up at the beautiful man across the table. "She never really thought I'd find someone else. Thought I'd be waiting at her doorstep for when she was ready to come back. Guess she's finally coming to grips with just what she did. But, her loss, right?" he said with forced cheerfulness and confidence he didn't feel. "She should have wagered that a handsome guy like me would be snatched up quick."

Terry took a slow breath, "I'm sorry about you and that girl not working out like you wanted, but I'm glad you walked into my bar the other night, even if you were really, really drunk. I feel kinda bad about not tellin' ya flat out that I wasn't the pretty girl you thought you took home. But, in my defense, you did come into a gay strip club."

He looked at the words in front of him but didn't actually read them. "Anyway, enough about sad stuff. I wanna know if you allowed me to pick you up that night because I look like this Tasuki person you and that girl keep going on about. You told me it was the hair, eyes and 'seductive mouth' that were similar, but is that it? It would be kinda freaky to look like a dead guy that you used to be in love with." Giving up the pretense of reading, he folded the menu on the table and gazed over at Tamahome, finally getting a good look at him. He looked nice in that outfit, if a little rumpled from catching and holding both the girl and himself earlier.

He blinked and chuckled at the fact that he had been so blasted that he hadn't realized he dragged Tetsuya and Keisuke into a gay bar that night. A distant look crept into Tamahome's eyes as Terry talked about Tasuki. Even though Tamahome shook his head and laughed at the mention of his 'seductive mouth' he was far away in his memory.

"Tasuki...I wonder if I could ..." he brought himself back a bit. "I don't think I could see halfway straight to say I picked you up because you looked like him. I just happen to be really turned on by redheads. And you were coming on to me. How can I be blamed?" he grinned. "I'm just going to get the beef. You?"

Terry arched a brow, a smirk curving his lips. "Redheads turn you on, huh? I'll keep that in mind. And, Mr. 'Can't keep his hands to himself', you were very grabby. It was my job to turn you on. But, I will not say that I didn't enjoy it because that wouldn't be true. You were actually in your head enough to not grope anything except my hips and my ass."

He laughed, "I'll have whatever you have as long as you're not going to get plastered again. I couldn't sit... um, I mean, I walked home that night after you passed out."

"Sorry about all of that." he winced "I usually don't get that bad, but Keisuke insisted I get out after everything and I was pretty damn eager to forget. Speaking about forgetting...I um. I don't really remember everything about that night, unfortunately. Must have been good, but I just can't get more than snip bits. Care to fill me in?"

Terry blushed, "Then you hold your liquor better than anyone I've ever seen. You looked, acted and spoke like you were sober." Sitting back, he draped an arm over the back of his chair and crossed his legs. "What parts do you remember? That way I know what to skip." He wasn't sure, but it sounded like Tamahome didn't remember their little encounter. If he didn't know, he wasn't going to say anything. It might make him feel bad and then he'd have to wonder if he was dating because he liked him, or if it was out of guilt.

Tamahome smirked at the sideways compliment. Tasuki had taught him everything he knew about holding his liquor, but he wasn't about to mention his old friend's name again. "I remember being at the bar, and there were all sorts of lights. An incredibly hot redhead started dancing, in a black skirt and they had a whip." he grinned over at his date. "Then, there was a lap dance and I remember something about breaking that no hands rule. After that, I've got you, me, a bed, some very, VERY unforgettable..." He blushed and cleared his throat. "...and somewhere along those lines, I wake up naked with a phone number on my nightstand." He leaned back and placed their order with the waitress. "So, fill in the holes."

Terry looked at his hands, "You remember that part, huh? Well, we had a very good time, you passed out, and I cleaned us up, got dressed, left my number, covered you up, kissed you good bye and went home. I figured that as quickly as you fell asleep that you were more drunk than I imagined and didn't want to wake up to a screaming fit if you weren't happy about finding a man in your bed." Looking back at Tamahome, he waited to see what his reaction would be even though he could feel a light blush over his nose. "If you want more detailed that that, then you'll have to remember on your own. But…" He leaned over to whisper the next part to keep from embarrassing either of them further. "That girl is insane if she gave you up. If that was what you are like in bed drunk then damn, sober and I'd be your slave."

Tamahome's face went red and he all of a sudden needed water badly. "I, um..." he coughed and took a nervous sip. "Well, I'm glad there wasn't much more to the night. I mean, none of me making a fool of myself."

The waitress came out and set down the side dishes along with a plate of the raw meat.

"So, how did you become a dancer?" he asked changing the subject so he could gain the normal color back in his face.

Terry laughed and patted his arm. "My mother owns a ballet studio. I've been dancing all of my life. I just don't want to be a Barbie doll like mother wants." Shrugging off the rest of the more personal parts of that explanation, he picked at his side dish a little bit before deciding it was very tasty and digging in heartily. "So, what do you do?" He asked, just barely managing to swallow a bite of vegetables before he spoke.

Tamahome opened his mouth to answer and then the smile fell from his face. He didn't do anything here. When he came over, he had to register for school, but high school was nearly done and when college rolled around, he couldn't produce records to get accepted. He had found himself a job as a laborer for a few construction sites, but what he did wasn't really useful in this world. "I don't know." he answered, feeling like a complete looser. "I would have liked to go to college, but I couldn't. Most jobs won't really hire me because of the same reason. I don't..." he frowned and studied the pretty face across from him. "Do you like to read?" he asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Terry frowned at his explanation and opened his mouth to ask about the vague reply when the subject veered completely off topic. He blinked but nodded. "Read? Yeah, I like it, I guess. Why? You writing a book?" He put down his chopsticks and pushed his plate away, curious for an answer.

Tamahome couldn't hold back the laughter at that ironic statement. "No, not... I guess not anymore. Or… maybe I really don't know. I'd be pretty fun to find out. They'd have to put it in shrink wrap after our night together, though." He said between laughs. "Maybe one day, if you're interested, you can read up on me." He slapped a few pieces of beef onto the grill and poked around at them.

Terry blinked several times. "What? I think I missed part of the conversation. Someone's writing a book on you? How the hell would they know what happened that night? I thought you didn't really remember. Are you a reporter? I think I'm gonna need a little more explanation than that, Tama-chan. You're talking in riddles!" His appetite was gone in the face of a very real, very possible chance that he had slept with a madman. He backed away slightly, and reached over his shoulder for something only to realize that whatever it was, wasn't there. Feeling like an idiot for reaching for imaginary items, he scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

Tamahome, unaware that he was freaking out the man across from him, continued explaining. "I'm not a reporter, but maybe if Keisuke still has it, you might understand." Tamahome paused and watched a familiar movement with scrutinizing eyes. Everything about this guy reminded him of Tasuki. Maybe that's why he decided to open up about the _Universe of the Four Gods_. "The word Suzaku really doesn't ring any bells?" he asked, shaking his head in amazement. "You know..." he opened up the jacket and fished through one of the pockets, pulling out a photo. "Here." he said, sliding it across the table to Terry. "Amazing isn't it? Miaka took it of all of us a few years ago. That one." he said, pointing to the redhead in the dark blue jacket. "Is who I keep talking about."

Terry felt a shiver run down his back at the word 'Suzaku', but shook his head anyway. The photo looked like a bunch of people dressed up in ancient Chinese garments, he shied away from looking at the redhead for a moment, not wanting to see the face of the man he was supposed to look like. "Were you guys a theater group? Woah! That guy's got blue hair! Looks kinda like Chiri in a way. 'Course, Chiri's got brown hair and don't smile like she's wearin' a mask. Damn, you were young in this picture!" he gasped, tracing his fingers over the younger image of the man across from him.

After looking at each person in the picture he finally looked at the image of this 'Tasuki' and felt his jaw drop. "Oh my god!" He stared for several minutes, captured by the way that his face and the face in the picture looked almost identical. "I can see why ya love him. He's fuckin' hot, Tama."

"Chichiri?" It was the only word he could get out. He was stunned. The man had just given two clues from no where as to who the people in the picture were. "You know where Chichiri is?" he burst out, a wild hopeful grin on his face.

"You know her? Figures two people named after stars would know each other. Yeah, she lives in my building. She's a teacher at Ma's ballet studio." He answered as if it should have been public knowledge. "What's with the look... oh, I get it. Arright, after dinner I'll take ya to see her, unless ya wanna go now?" He didn't want to admit he was slightly jealous over the fact that Tamahome seemed so eager to meet Chiri. Maybe walking into the bar last night wasn't a mistake and this was some wild, backwards kind of man hunt for the slim brunette. "You don't wanna hurt her or nothin' right. I'd have to kick your ass if ya tried something like that."

Tamahome laughed. "Hurt? HER? No. That," he said pointing to the monk, "guy's name was Chichiri. Really close to you and me. A monk, and yes that IS a mask." he said, still amazed at the similarities. "I think there's something more than you think to this, but.. Terry, you really don't have any memories of Konan or Miaka? _The Universe of the Four Gods_?" Great, now he was sounding like a complete crazy man, but he had to figure this out, maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Terry stood from the table, "Tama, I get that I look like your guy, but I'm not him. I just met you, how can a guy you know who has the same name as a girl I know be friends with you and ME if I never met him? I think I need t'go, Tama-chan. Its- it was nice seein' ya again."

He grabbed up the canvas bag at his feet and all but ran for the door, stopping only long enough to pay the bill. Tamahome was starting- no, no, he HAD scared him. What could he be talking about? He'd just gone on a tangent about memories and people in pictures and confused him for a possible dead guy.

That dinner had quickly hit the top of his weird-shit-o-meter and he had to get out of there before it got worse. He paused outside the restaurant and looked around, trying to find the best escape route.

* * *

So, how's that for chapter 2? Cliffhanger? What cliffhanger?! Hahaha! Love you guys! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dazzling

Tamahome stared at his food and then back out to the door where Terry had just escaped the clutches of a crazy man. He considered the best plan of action as he looked from one to the other. He sighed, left money and got up, chasing after the date he had just chased away.

"Terry wait!" He called as he ran out the door. "Terry."

Terry's eyes went wide as Tamahome came out the door behind him and darted to the left. His heart was thumping with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Was Tama crazy? Maybe he was drunk and was talking out of his head? Whatever it was, it freaked him out a little bit.

He slid around the side of a building and pressed against it, hoping that Tamahome might pass him by and he could make his way home without worrying about being followed.

Had it been anyone else, anyone from this world, Terry's cover would have been fine, but the ancient China that Tamahome came from forced you to be much more aware and alert than the modern world of comfort did. He saw the man slip around the building at the last moment, and as he ran closer, he heard the frightened breathing. He paused. Tamahome could easily jump out around the building and tackle the poor stripper, but that wouldn't do much for the notion that he wasn't crazy. He decided on the less martial arts-y approach.

"I promise I won't come near you, you can run at any time, but could you just hear me out?" He listened, getting no response, but the startled breath. "The story is crazy and long, but..." He laughed, it was dry and short. "The more I insist I'm not crazy, the crazier I sound, so I won't. You can think I'm a lunatic, I just need someone else to know this story here. It's terribly lonely in a world you're foreign to without anyone to follow."

He paused and listened again. The breathing had stopped. Had the man run away without him knowing? Some kind of latent Tasuki speed? Tamahome shook his head. There were plenty of guys out there with red hair, ones who could possibly have a friend named Chiri (not even ChiCHIri) who talked like a bandit from the mountains, right? He had to stop insisting.

Terry held his breath as he listened to Tamahome talk to him. He had to admit that he was sounding rational and there weren't anymore references to him being this Tasuki guy anymore, but could he actually step out and trust the dark haired man and not end up in some strange and odd world?

"Arright, Tama." He said shakily as he came around the corner. "But, ya better make sense. What you were telling me back in that restaurant was makin' ya sound like some kinda fruit cake. I know ya miss your friend, but as long as ya know I ain't him, then we'll be okay. Arright?" He put his hands on his hips and tried for a smile. Every muscle was tensed and ready to bolt at the first sign of insanity. But, when he looked Tamahome in the eye, he felt more comfortable. There wasn't madness in his eyes, only bone deep sadness.

Tamahome nodded and gave a weak smile. "Thank you." he turned around and glanced at the doors to the restaurant they had bolted from. "You think our seats are still saved, or do you want to go somewhere you don't feel so barred in with a madman?"

He was grateful that Terry had agreed to listen and he wanted to be careful not to scare him any more than he already had, but he didn't think he could tell the story of _The Universe of the Four Gods_ without sounding like he was cracking up. "The story itself is kind of nutty, so you might need to jet in the middle of it if you feel frightened." he warned him.

Terry twisted his fingers in his sweater for a moment, lip caught between his teeth as he tried to decide where they should go. "I doubt that our table is still there. How about we wait to tell me your story until we grab something from the market and I'll cook. Would you mind going to my apartment or does that sound like I'm trying to get you in bed again? I'm not- well, I wouldn't argue, but that isn't why I wanna go to my place. I feel comfortable there and Josh could throw you out if you scared me again."

He shook his head as he realized what that sounded like. "Josh is my door man, not my boyfriend." He explained, hitching his bag back up onto his shoulder. "So, yes to shopping and home cooking, or no and we grab a burger and go to a park?"

Tamahome smiled, "If you feel comfortable at your own place, then I'll go there. I could use food that didn't come in a package, or... Tasted like death." he said, shivering at the memory of the taste of Miaka's cooking. "Let's go." he said, and led the way to the market. "By the way, Terry, Thank you ... for trusting me. Means a lot."

Terry smiled and caught up to Tamahome's side, looping their arms together. "Like I could say 'no' to that pretty face." He teased, content to walk with him. It felt odd to be on an actual date. The last guy he'd dated had always wanted to meet at his apartment and screw him senseless, never took him anywhere really and made it a habit to leave presents when their plans to go out had to be cancelled at the last minute.

Turns out that the guy had been married and had three kids. Terry hadn't known about it until he'd been in a mall one day and saw them out buying soccer equipment for the youngest boy. Seeing that had hurt him. He'd been ready to say those words that would have - or so he thought - made them an actual couple and take his mother's advice about either dancing or starting his own studio.

Maybe dating Tama - if he didn't turn out to be a psycho- would be a good thing for him. He seemed gentle enough, wild when the time was right, and easy to get along with.

Walking into the local market, he peered over the fresh cut meats and tried to decide what he would cook. "You have a preference? I c'n go for anything."

"Anything edible." he said, his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

He felt relaxed and calm. Someone was going to hear him out, someone not Miaka. He probably wouldn't have cared what Terry cooked, even if it DID taste like crap because of that. His stomach was iron cast after four years of eating just barely digestible food from Miaka's kitchen. Most of the time, Tamahome was the one to cook, but on special occasions, like birthdays, holidays, and anniversaries, she took charge without his consent and always left him in the bathroom come sun set.

"Do you have Miso paste at home? I could go for some soup."

Terry nodded, "Yeah, I got some. That'll be good with a stir-fry. Mm, choose some nice lookin' cuts while I run over and grab a few things from the other isle." He leaned up and kissed Tamahome's cheek without thinking about it and turned for the isle.

He wanted to get some fresh vegetables to go in the main dish, grabbing up some sesame oil, since his stock was low, sugar and the vegetables he was going to use, and he hurried back.

Tamahome blushed at the sudden affection. He hadn't been expecting any more physical contact from a man who thought he might be crazy. It took him a bit to get to the task he was given because of it, but by the time Terry returned, he had chosen a nice looking cut of beef for their stir-fry.

"You know. It feels like we've been doing this forever. You always make people this comfortable?" he commented with a warm smile as he threw in the package of stir-fry steak tips.

Terry laughed. "Nope, I'm wingin' it. Most guys I dated in the past didn't go in public with me. After they'd break it off I'd find out they were married, which is why I keep trying to make sure I'm not stealin' ya from anybody. Last guy I dated, I had to go and apologize to the guy's wife. Don't like that kinda thing, but it would be better than keepin' quiet and lettin' him do it to someone else."

Shrugging and looking into their basket, he eyed the tips. "These look pretty good. You cook often?" He had to ask. Most men in a long-term relationship with a woman didn't really cook that often.

"Yeah, for my stomach's sake." he grinned. "I learned it from my father and was pretty much in charge of the cooking for the other, thank the gods. If I hadn't learned to cook when I was younger, I might be pretty friendly with the hospital staff by now." He said it with a smile on his face in a joking way, but it was pretty much true. Miaka had tried to learn, but everything she touched seemed to wilt flowers, and she expected him to eat it all if she made it with love.

Terry quirked a brow, "For your stomach's sake? Was your girl not too much of a cook? I ain't tryin' to pry, just curious about ya sayin' it that way." He bit his lip to keep from laughing, he could imagine Tamahome hugged up to the toilet, worshiping the porcelain god. "I take it ya made plenty a calls to 'Ralph', he was a good friend, na?" He snickered, then burst out laughing.

Tamahome furrowed his brows and frowned at Terry. "Who? I only visited the hospital twice actually, I was just making a joke." Having only really made contact with Miaka and Miaka's friends, Tamahome was in the dark when it came to puns. "Miaka was pretty terrible though." He paused, wondering why Terry was laughing and who Ralph was and suddenly realizing that he just referred to Miaka in the past tense.

Terry laughed harder, "No, honey, no. 'Ralph' is the term that people in America use to describe getting violently ill. They say 'Callin' Ralph on the porcelain telephone' as a way to say they're gonna be sick so they don't gross everyone out." He panted, trying to get enough air in his lungs to keep breathing. Clutching Tamahome's shoulder, he leaned against him and laughed a little more, finding it highly amusing that Tama had misunderstood him.

"Babe, you are too cute when you're clueless." He leaned up and kissed his cheek again, laughter in his eyes as he lowered his heels to the floor and steered Tamahome to the check out. "Anythin' else ya want before we go?"

Tamahome smiled, a bit self-consciously now that he knew he was being laughed at and was pushed over to the check out counter. "I'm not clueless, just unfamiliar with a few things in this... well, just unfamiliar with things." he said with a little pout, "I'm ok, let's get this and head up."

The woman behind the counter gave him a big shiny smile and started ringing them up, eyeing the pretty red-head boy standing oh so very close to the tall dark-haired one. She blushed lightly and looked back to her register. "Seventeen sixty." she said politely, turning the digital readout towards them.

Tamahome reached in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and handed it over to the girl behind the counter.

Terry gripped his wrist, "Hey now, that ain't gonna work. Hon, put it on my bill. Terry Rowe is the account name, seven, two, one, nine is the account number." He took Tamahome's twenty and slipped it back into the leather wallet. "Thanks, but my treat since I forced us outta the restaurant." He grinned up at Tama and neatly walked around him with their bags in tow.

"I don't mind kisses in payment though." He winked teasingly, eager to just go back to flirting instead of thinking about the scary, crazy story that he'd hear later on. He wandered out of the store, hoping that Tama was coming too.

Tamahome blushed darkly and gave an embarrassed bow to the girl behind the counter, who was stifling a giggle with her hand over her mouth. Then, he ran after the man. "How much would you think that would be Terry? You couldn't possibly charge just one dollar for the kisses you give." he said as he caught up to his date.

Terry cocked a teasing grin over his shoulder, a tiny fang peeking over his lower lip. "Hmm, depends on what kind a kisses we're talkin'. Pecks on the cheek are pretty cheap. Teasing kisses on the lips are cheap too. Other kisses that don't include your mouth are pretty expensive." He had the grace to blush as he added that last bit. He wasn't intending to seduce Tamahome again, but if it happened he wasn't going to complain.

"What kinds of kisses do ya want me t'give you? I owe ya a few, especially since I promised t'drink... um." He broke off, feeling silly repeating that out of context. That night it was arousing to hear, in the broad light of day it sounded vulgar.

The rush of blood to his face kept the last comment from hitting his ears, thankfully enough for Terry. "I- um… well, I don't expect ... let's just get back to your place for now." he said with an accompaniment of nervous laughter.

Terry laughed and agreed, taking the crosswalk over to an older building fitted in faded red brick. "Top floor is mine." He said as he swung open the door and stepped inside.

Pale creme walls with decorative floral patterns greeted them, followed closely by the doorman, Josh, resplendent in a blue tailored uniform. "Welcome back Mr. Rowe. Your mother left a message and it's been taped to your door. Would you like me to carry your things up or is your gentleman friend going to help you?" He asked in a pleasant manner, white teeth sparkling out of a darkly tanned face.

"Nice t'see ya, too, Joshie. Tama's gonna help me with the bags, thanks for takin' a message for Ma. She ain't figured out that you aren't my secretary." He laughed and waved as he pulled Tamahome into the elevator.

Tamahome needed to be pulled, because he was frozen and gawking. "A Doorman?" he asked as the elevator closed on them. "I thought you were joking around, but... A DOORMAN?"

This building was pretty ritzy and Tamahome felt suddenly out of place, like being back in Hotohori's palace for the first time with just simple farming background. He looked around, amazed that such a nice building existed in such a crowded part of town. He was entranced. So much so that he forgot to actually help with the bags until they got to his door. "Oh, shoot, I'm sorry Terry." he said, remembering himself and trying to hold out his hand for the packages even if it was too late.

Terry cocked his head at Tamahome's outburst. "What? I told ya that Ma owns a premiere ballet studio. Ya think that even if she doesn't like me she's gonna let me live in a place that ain't to her standards? Come on, Tama, I'll show ya that my apartment ain't nothin' like the downstairs." He hooked the bags over Tamahome's arms and fished his keys out of his pocket.

Opening the door and ushering Tamahome inside, Terry felt a little awkward that his part of the building wasn't as nice as the rest of it. A faded but comfortable couch, a single rocking chair, a small entertainment center and a desk was all of the furniture that he owned.

The bedroom was much more lavish, but Tama didn't need to know that. "See?" he asked showing him into the spacious room as he kicked off his shoes and took the bags to the kitchen. "Told ya it wasn't nothin' to write home about."

Tamahome relaxed a bit. The place was normal inside. "I like this better." he said, slipping off his shoes and finding his way to the kitchen. "Bring the bags over here and let's get to work. I'm starving."

The apartment was spacious, which maybe accentuated the fact that there were very few pieces of furniture in here, but it was nice. It had two double glass doors leading out onto a balcony that Terry had failed to point out. It was bright because of them and airy feeling. "I don't really feel comfortable in a palace," he said, trying to ease the embarrassment that was showing on Terry's face.

Terry shook his head and grinned. "Good. 'Cause I don't like bein' looked at funny when my place doesn't meet up to the standard that the rest of the building seems to put on me. It's not like I need much anyway," he continued as he followed and found Tamahome making himself comfortable in his kitchen. "It's just me here, I rarely have company. I like my privacy. It's much easier to relax if ya don't gotta worry over things like how good the floors shine or if the couch gets a stain. Ya know?"

Setting the bags on the counter, he pulled out an old wok and moved to turn on the stove. Though the rest of the apartment was less than stellar, his kitchen was top of the line. He couldn't cook if he didn't have the right tools and having the best appliances made the cooking easier.

He washed his hands and opened the package of meat, then realized that Tama had said something about soup earlier. "Oh, Miso paste is in the fridge, top shelf in the door if ya wanna get it out while I start this?"

Tamahome laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, living with some one is nice. You have someone to come home to after work. You know you can talk to them when you had a bad day. You can cuddle up with them when it's time for bed." He stopped and shook his head. That was a stupid rant. "I'll get the water started, where are your pots?" he said, pulling the Miso paste from the fridge and washing his own hands.

Terry noted the way Tamahome's face seemed to soften when he spoke of living with someone and knew it meant that girl from earlier. "Yeah, I can see that bein' a good thing, too." He said carefully, then turned his attention back to the job at hand.

"That cupboard." he pointed with a foot to one of the lower cupboards, not bothering to look back. He was busily getting the sesame oil to the right temperature and cutting the beef tips into smaller pieces.

Tamahome squatted down and grabbed the pot from the lower cupboard. "It's harder when they dump you though." he said with a forced smile.

He filled the pot with water and set it on the stove next to Terry's station. "Leeks? Tofu? Seaweed?" he asked for the rest of the ingredients as the water was set to boil.

Terry gestured over his shoulder, "In the fridge. I think the bottom left hand drawer." He added the cut tips into the wok and grabbed a wooden spoon, stirring it around to sear the meat evenly. "I think that's why I don't ever have people live with me." He said slowly, "I don't take break-ups well. You should a seen me after Michael. Gods, I was a wreck. Didn't get outta bed for three days. Well, maybe it's good ya didn't see me then, ya wouldn't a looked twice even if I'd a dropped my clothes and tried to seduce ya. I was really torn up."

Tamahome was silent, not sure as to what the best answer would be. He just hummed a signal that he'd heard him and pulled out a knife to start chopping. The water boiled, the paste was put in and stirred, the tofu and leeks were in and boiling. He threw a handful of wakame in and lowered the temperature, placing the top on and letting it simmer. "Do you need any help? The Miso will be done in a few."

Terry shook his head. "I'm not used to help in the kitchen, I got it. You can go get lost in my squishy couch while I finish up. Unless ya just wanna chop vegetables or put plates on the bar?"

It was nice to have help, even though he wasn't used to it. The most that his ex-boyfriend's would do was sit and wait for dinner to be brought to them. He hadn't questioned it because that's what all of them seemed to do. He felt fuzzy inside because Tamahome seemed more interested in trying a real relationship rather than just a quick fuck before he left.

Tamahome grabbed up a pepper and got chopping. He was hungry, he wanted to help, and it wasn't a big deal. He actually really liked cooking and the helping out made him feel comfortable. "Aahh." he instructed, holding a neatly sliced bit of yellow pepper up to Terry's mouth and grinning.

Terry blinked then opened his mouth, biting down on the piece of pepper offered to him. He grinned and gripped Tamahome's wrist, kissing the fingers that had held the pepper. "Thank you."

He turned and grabbed a handful of chopped peppers and tossed them in the wok, stirring them around. "Toss me that bundle of snow peas, please." he gestured to the bundle he'd bought earlier.

Tamahome did as instructed and as he moved the bundle over to Terry he grabbed a quick kiss from the sexy redhead's lips. "No problem." he said with a little shrug and tilt of his head. "Anything else?" he asked as he looked around the counter.

Terry smiled, liking that Tamahome had taken the initiative to kiss him, even if it was just a quick one. "Yeah, how about ya give me another a those sweet kisses. It helps me cook better." He winked as he stirred the vegetables and meat once more. Setting his spoon down, he turned the heat off and set the wok aside. "Just a quick one? I won't keep ya from your food, trust me."

Tamahome smiled and nodded, seeming distracted by cleaning off the countertop until he tossed the paper towel, grabbed Terry around the shoulders and waist and dramatically dipped him back in a long kiss. Loose strands of his dark hair fell softly to Terry's cheek. "Better?" he said with a sly smile, breaking the lip lock and straightening. "Now I expect the food to be perfection." he teased and picked up the bowls to set them on the table.

Terry was stunned that he'd been maneuvered into a dip so easily, and the kiss didn't help his brain function too well either. "Much better," he replied dazedly, gripping the counter with a silly smile on his face. "Ya do that much more, an' I'm gonna kidnap ya and keep you all to myself." He adjusted the goofy smile into a smirk and took plates down from the cupboard. He covertly watched Tamahome's backside as he walked around to the table, admiring the view. "Just sit down, I'll bring it in."

"Ok." Tamahome called back from the table. He sat with his arms crossed and a small frown on his mouth. All the playing around was nice, but he was afraid that as soon as he started the real story, Terry was going to have him thrown out on his ass. Still, he waited with a little bit of anxious anticipation to begin.

Terry set the table and then brought out the soup, leaving the stir-fry to cool for a little bit. "You okay? You look kinda upset." He asked as he moved around to Tama's side and perched himself on his knee. "Ya not comfortable here?" He hoped that it wasn't another nostalgic 'Miaka' moment, he'd have to kiss that thought right out of his head if it was.

Tamahome gave a little defeated shrug, "I like being with you, and I'm afraid that you're going to boot me out as soon as I start telling you where I'm really from," he told Terry the truth behind the frown.

He grinned and slung an arm over Tamahome's shoulder. "If I was going to do that, I wouldn't have come out of the alley. I like spendin' time with you, too. In the restaurant, ya kinda started talkin' outta your head and actin' like I was Tasuki." Pressing a quick kiss to Tamahome's pouting lips, he got up and brought in the stir-fry, setting it on the table with a set of chopsticks for each of them. He took a seat beside Tama, and nudged him with his thigh. "No pouting, you make me wanna kiss ya when ya do that."

"How is that supposed to be a deterrent?" he came back with a teasing smile. "Well, Itadakimasu!" He picked up the chopsticks and dug in. They say that hunger makes the best spice, but Tamahome had a feeling that it wasn't just his hunger that was making his mouth water for more.

"That's delicious. Thank you." he said around a mouth full of carrots and peppers, holding his hand up to cover the impoliteness. The melancholy thoughts fell out of his mind as he filled his belly.

Terry grinned at the smart-ass comment but let it slide in favor of putting food in his belly. He echoed Tamahome's sentiments and sipped his soup, "Thanks, you don't do too bad yourself, Tama-chan."

He watched Tama eating, putting a bite of stir-fry in his mouth and appeared thoughtful. "Ya know, I think it tastes so good because we both made it. Team effort. You're welcome in my kitchen any time."

"And you in mine." Tamahome extended the offer back. He waited a few minuets, getting some facts straight in his head and sipping the soup he made. Then, he started up with the crazy. "So, are you ready to take back that offer?" he said with a joke in his voice, but a sad smile on his lips. ""Cause it's a long story, so I should get started."

Terry waved a hand to indicate he should go ahead, his mouth too full to verbally answer. He wiped his mouth and set down his chopsticks, swallowing down the bite of food in his mouth. "I wanna keep from chokin' when ya tell me this." He explained, then snagged another kiss for just in case. "Arright, fire away."

Tamahome took a breath. He thought he would know where to start in his own life story, but it was actually difficult. "Well, I'm not from Tokyo." he started after a moment of two of hesitation. "I'm not from Japan at all. I'd like to say I'm from China, but I don't think that's true either, actually. Hell, I'd love to say I'm from Ancient China, but I can't even say that." Tamahome leaned back and shook his head, this would be so much easier with the book as proof. "The truth is. I'm not from your world at all." he paused for an inevitable scoff or chuckle or eye roll. "I'm a character in a book." he continued, with the renewed sadness that he wasn't quite real, setting in like it was the first time.

"The book was in the Tokyo library. Miaka and her friend found it and when they opened it, a spell placed on the book brought them into the story. It wrote itself as you read it, I'm pretty sure, but I wasn't there, so I couldn't tell you. To tell you the truth, I still haven't figured out if I actually lived the memories I had before that first page was turned, or if I was just written with them." He had another pause, longer this time, to consider again that terrible thought, that he was nothing more than words on paper.

"I met Miaka when she was sucked into the book world. I think I was wandering around looking for work, I was a fighter for hire in that world; but as I said, I still don't know if I actually WAS or if I was only written that I was. In the story, in my world as a kid, I learned about the legend that everyone knew. A girl from another world would appear one day when our land was in trouble and gather her seishi and call our god to grant her three wishes and save the country. I would have thought it was just a myth if it wasn't for a mark I was born with on my forehead." He touched where the mark was.

Tamahome stopped again, realizing he actually did have something he could show him. He shut his eyes and pulled his fingers away from his forehead, concentrating his ki to the mark to make it shine. Soon, the quiet room was glittering with red light coming from under Tamahome's bangs. With his eyes still closed, he swept them aside to let Terry see what he really was. "Ogre. It's the mark of my star pattern," He said glancing up to meet Terry's stunned eyes. "The mark that named me Tamahome in my world and chose me as a Seishi to the phoenix god of the south, Suzaku... Miaka's warrior" he said the last part as an echo of what she had accused him of this afternoon.

Terry blinked, then blinked again. Eyes glued to the glowing mark on his forehead, he didn't know why but it made his shoulder ache where the tattoo had been put when he turned fifteen. "So, wait. I mean, the... oh the girl. Is that why you were so teary eyed when she left at the restaurant? Because you guys have... wait, if she's a priestess and you're her warrior, then what the fuck is Tasuki? He from that world, too?"

His head was going in circles. Tamahome was from another world. That sort of made the comment about not getting into college easier to understand. Hard to send for transcripts if they were in another world. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Arright, I think I'm with ya. Any more to this weird as shit story?"

"Plenty, I guess the rest will explain the other two questions too." he said, letting his bangs fall again and toning down the light that emanated from him till it dimmed to black and then faded again. He took a few more bites of the food that was in front of him and continued. Tamahome told him about meeting Miaka and her friend Yui, protecting them from the bandits, finding out she was the miko, going to the palace to find Hotohori and eventually Nuriko. He told him about how they traveled around Konan looking for the other seishi seven in total, so they could summon Suzaku and help their land. The sun was setting by the time he got to Chichiri and his strange quirks. He explained about the Seiryuu side and how Miaka and her friend were pitted against each other, how he went over to the other side to save them. He told what he could about that part, the memories still hazy and then, he got to Tasuki.

"Genrou. The phantom wolf. He was a leader of a group of bandits from mount Reikaku. I wasn't there when the others first met him. My first meeting with him would be as a brainwashed servant to the enemy side." He lowered his eyes and his voice got low. "I was about to fight him to the death and that idiot wouldn't use his tessen against me, because Miaka asked him not to hurt me."

He went on about the sword fight, how Hotohori stabbed him and Miaka' love finally got thorough to him and he couldn't kill her. He sipped a bit of the soup, not tasting much, but needing the warmth from it. After that, the story picked up again. He told some funny stories and antics between Tasuki and him. How his mark of "Tsubasa" gave hive speed and how he would always use that to escape from him when he was about to win a fight. "It was cheating really, but he claimed that if I could use my martial arts, then he could use his speed. I tried to tell him that Martial arts were something I trained for, but he didn't listen. Baka." he said with a nostalgic smile.

Terry found himself getting caught up in the story. Tamahome's voice was soothing and calm, hypnotic in a way and he closed his eyes to listen. When Tama's voice shifted to a deeper, more serious note, he opened his eyes and cocked his head but didn't interrupt. It was obvious that he regretted hurting the bandit.

He was entrenched in the story of how they fought and played, a small smile on his lips, but the smile died as soon as the word 'tsubasa' passed Tamahome's lips. He unconsciously reached a hand over his shoulder and rubbed the black tattoo on his shoulder.

"Sounds to me like ya had lots a fun with him." He noted, feeling petty for being jealous that Tasuki had more time with Tama than he did, but he could always fix that. Just because Tamahome was from some other world didn't make him off limits. He pushed his plate away and scooted over to sit on Tama's knee again, taking his chopsticks and feeding him a bite. "Arright, go on."

Tamahome smiled, relived that his story wasn't scaring the hell out of Terry. He chewed the bite he gave him and continued.

The rest of the story fell from his lips; the failed summoning, finding Chiriko, how Miaka had finally gotten to her world, then came back to get Yui and to be with him. Tears gathered and fell to his lap as he listed off Nuriko's death and Mitsukake, Chiriko, how they were told the priestess couldn't have her wish granted, how they had fought against Nakago. The moon was rising high when he finally told of Hotohori's death and the final battle with their enemy, how he had come to this world to fight for Miaka's sake and how they had finally defeated him by combining all of their powers.

Tamahome closed his eyes and tried to keep the sobs from hitting him as the words slipped out. "My siblings were there." he said, not having fully explained how he found them slaughtered by one of the Seiryuu. "Their spirits helped hold him down as I put my fist through his chest." There was a strange mingling of relief, sorrow, bittersweet memory and pain as he said those final lines. Tamahome snatched up a napkin from the table and wiped his eyes.

"I haven't seen anyone since." he finished after he got his breath under control again. "I was perfectly happy with Miaka. It was supposed to be destiny right...?" he shook his head and took a breath. "They all gave their lives to get her home and to make her wish come true. Now it all seems so tin; faded and thin like old paper. She's happy, so I let her go. It's the only thing I ever wanted for her, but...I'm still here." There was nothing more to say. The night had gotten dark around them and they hadn't paused to switch on any lights. His tale was over. He felt better, but still at a loss with what to do with himself now that his reason for existing in this world didn't want him anymore. _I'm not in love with you._ The words stung his heart.

Terry waited a few extra moments in silence, just leaning his head against Tamahome's and enjoying the darkness that surrounded them both. "Sounds like you all had a real hard time of things, Tama. I'm glad that ya came to this world, though, even if things didn't go accordin' to plan. I got to meet ya. Even if things don't go with us, at least ya know ya always have me t'talk to. I wouldn't mind playin' with ya like Tasuki used to. It sounds fun." Leaning away, he pressed a kiss to Tama's temple and stood. "It's late. Ya wanna stay here or want me t'drive ya home?"

"Could I..." he cleared his throat from the tears. "Could I stay? I don't really want to be back at the apartment." As much as Terry assured him, and made him feel hopeful, Tamahome felt like a bit of him was broken. That bit that used to believe in fate and eternal love. It made him feel aimless and futile. "I miss him, but Terry, you're not him, so I don't want you trying to fill his shoes. It was really wrong of me to start in with that at the restaurant. I just thought that maybe, _maybe_, his soul might have reincarnated and fate had me meet up with yo-... him again. But, I freaked you out, so I'm sorry." He stretched his neck and arched his back. "I'm actually feeling pretty tired, if you don't mind me staying, I think I might crash."

Terry sighed and gently brushed his thumbs under Tamahome's eyes. "Babe, I didn't understand what you was talkin' about. If I started in with a rant midways through and you were left to figure out what was goin' on, you'd freak out too. I'm sorry for runnin' earlier." He stood back and gave him a thumbs up. "Just let me find ya something to sleep in. I'm sure that ya don't wanna sleep in that and after an emotional story tellin', I'm really sure ya don't wanna sleep naked." He turned and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Once out of sight, he slid down the door and stared at his feet. "There's a big chance I'm this Tasuki guy reincarnated." he whispered to the silence of his room. "What am I gonna do if I am? Will I stop bein' me? Will I hafta like that girl? Will it change what I'm startin' to feel for Tama?" He buried his head in his folded arms and cried for a moment, afraid of being someone else but even more afraid of if he turned out to be Tasuki how it might affect Tamahome.

Tamahome sat in the dark, alone with his own thoughts. It was really the first time he had gotten a chance to reflect on his feelings. Two nights ago he had slept with not only someone else, but another guy. It wasn't bad, and he couldn't deny the fact that he had enjoyed it, but he was finally thinking about it. Did he want to be WITH another guy?

The funny thing was, he expected the answer to be; 'No it was just a drunken thing that was magnified by your loneliness and his resemblance to someone you knew', but it wasn't. He actually FELT something for him and not just a very strong friend-love, this was something that made his body tingle and his lips want to kiss him.

Strange, but he wasn't one to question his feelings. He looked around, Terry was still gone. That was something strange he was going to investigate. "Terry?" he called as he made his way tot he closed door. "You need... help?" He put his hand on the bedroom door and knocked.

Terry got to his feet, hurriedly wiping his eyes, "It's okay, I'm fine. Just uh, lookin' to find ya somethin' that'll fit ya." He called back, hurrying to his closet and flinging open the door so that he appeared to actually be doing as he said in case Tamahome came in.

He tried to calm his tears, wiping at them furiously for another few moments before giving up. "Come on in, maybe you'll have more luck with findin' something to fit." He called as he passed the door and went into the bathroom to wash his face.

Tamahome turned the latch and pushed open the door. Forget the rest of the building, the bedroom looked like royal bedchamber. His eyes were stuck for a good long while taking in everything. "Terry... this is... NICE." he said astonished.

Feeling as if his face were finally free of tear tracks, Terry dried his skin and moved to lean against the doorframe. He eyed the blue-green silk dripping off of his bed and shrugged. "Just comfortable." He murmured, liking that Tamahome was enjoying the view of his bedroom. "Redecorated a few weeks ago, that's why everything looks so new."

Gauzy curtains were pulled back to display the bed, midnight colored the walls, and an obscure constellation decorated the ceiling. "I know that ya don't feel comfortable in posh rooms, so we can sleep on the couch if ya want. It pulls out into a bed." He offered, embarrassed that his bedroom showed much more of his taste than the rest of his home. It didn't help that he spent most of his time there with his past boyfriends.

Tamahome nodded and took a stroll around to the bed, reaching out and sliding a hand over the smooth sheets. "I can sleep here, it's... it looks smooth." he said, still admiring the texture. A silly grin spreading on his face as he enjoyed the feel of them. "IIIIII" he murmured a happy noise and he flopped on the bed.

Terry laughed at his child-like behavior, moving into the room and back to the closet. "Bet you was too busy molestin' my bed to find clothes to sleep in, right?" He snatched out two pairs of soft, linen pants from the first section of the closet and tossed a pair at Tamahome.

He tossed aside his shirt, hitting the wicker basket hidden behind one of the curtains before reaching for his pants. "Uh," he stopped and glanced up at Tamahome. "Do I need to go into the bathroom to change? Guess it's kinda late to ask that, but at least I ain't naked, na?"

Tamahome peeked open an eye to catch the pants flung at him. Then, accidentally got an eye full of a shirtless, very sexy man grinning at him. "Hey," he said giving Terry a smile. "How about you skip the changing and just come here for a little while?" He held out his arms and waited.

Terry gave Tamahome a seductive smile and swayed over to him slowly. He crawled up onto the bed and leaned over Tamahome, cupping his face in a warm palm. "Yes, honey?" He asked teasingly, flicking at the shirt below him with distaste. "I kinda feel naked here, you're fully dressed but I'm not." Smirking down at Tama, he cocked an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say ya planned it like that."

Tamahome returned the smirk, "Maybe I did." he said, the playfulness more because he wanted to feel close to him than for foreplay. "Just come here." He draped his arms over Terry's back and urged him closer, teasing his lips with a hovering closeness as he shut his eyes and enjoyed how warm his body felt on his.

Terry decided that after the emotional out pouring earlier, that it was better to tuck his head under Tamahome's chin, his arms curling around his neck as he just closed his eyes and breathed him in. Lavender and mint filled his nose and he sighed happily. "You didn't plan anything, you're too much of a nice guy for that." He teased lightly, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Tama's neck. It felt good to just be held, to not have anything but the need to feel another person pressed close to color the embrace. "I like this, Tama-chan." He whispered softly.

Tamahome smiled, his heartbeat steady and strong again. He squeezed tight and his fingers wound around a red strand as he kissed the top of the man's head. "I do too." he confessed and pet his hair. "You better watch out." he warned as he closed his eyes and let his mind rest along with his body. "When I fall, I fall hard." A smile slipped to his lips as exhaustion both mentally and physically washed over him.

Terry smiled against Tamahome's neck, a tingle working through him at those words. "I'll catch you, Tama, I promise." Leaning up, he smiled again. "Okay, now ya have to get out of those clothes before I strip you and put you in those sleep pants myself. And ya ain't gonna like it if I do it." He laughed, then hid a yawn behind his hand.

Crawling off of Tamahome had to be the worst idea of his life. The comforting warmth was missing, the feel of strong arms holding him, the press of body to body in a way that wasn't sexual and was at the same time filled him with a sense of loss. He turned and stripped out of his pants, then tugged on the sleeping pants he'd gotten for himself earlier and tied his hair back in a braid to keep from strangling Tamahome with it.

The moment cool air touched his back, though, he spun to face the bed and prayed that Tamahome was too tired to see the tsubasa tattoo on his left shoulder. "Well, uh, am I gonna hafta do it for ya?"

Tamahome smiled languidly up at him and shook his head, his eyelids already getting too heavy to keep up. "Hmm? No, no, I'll," he paused to yawn, "do it." He lifted up his waist and pushed off the pants, resting his weight on his shoulders to get them over his hips. Then, he flung them off his ankle and crawled up to the head of the bed, fully intending to just sleep as is, no pants. He remembered the shirt before he crawled under the covers and tossed it aside. Laying his head on the pillow, he peeked open an eye again. "Come on, unless you have somewhere else you have to be." he said, lifting the lip of the covers and inviting Terry to join him.

Terry just shook his head, amused to see Tamahome curled up in his bed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a sleepy smile. He was adorable, hair splayed over the soft silk pillows, eyes closed and valiantly trying to hold the blanket up for him even though he was about to fall asleep. Taking pity on the poor, sleepy man, he hurried to crawl in bed and cuddled up to Tamahome's chest. "G'night Tamahome, sleep well." he whispered and brushed a barely there kiss to his cheek before adjusting himself lower and wrapping his arms around his hips.

"Mmmm, g'night." he mumbled sleepily and held the man close to him as he let sleep cuddle him down to dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Dazzling

He was walking in some kind of field, looking at the sky, or ceiling, both mix together and bled, but it was normal. He'd been holding Miaka's hand since they got off the boat together. Small and warm, she was smiling at him, pointing out birds and grass. She said he was going to make her a violin and he smiled and nodded, she'd always wanted one of those. He'd need some metal, and fire. There was a furnace in the next room and it was blazing hot, but it was ok because she was smiling and urging him on. He kept trying to make the thing, but it kept coming out wrong and she kept telling him to do it over. He was trying. Trying his best, but he couldn't seem to get it right. Miaka smiled up at him and told him, while still brightly grinning that she was not in love with him anymore.

There was a spark from the furnace and someone said he should have noticed a long time ago, but the room was on fire. He looked around for Miaka, but she was gone. Somehow he knew she was the one who wanted him to die here, planning out his sizzling end in fire. Fire of all the elements.

His God and...There was a knock on the door and he needed to go and get it. He was angry because he was about to find something that could help him, but he opened the door and the flames rushed out, like a breeze. They blow and circle around the man at the door. Terry was there, wearing a long blue jacket clasped with a belt. He was looking at the jacket as Terry opened his mouth and the flames dove down his throat. Terry smiled and a fang peeked out from beneath the grinning lips. Terry pulled him close and kissed him and Tamahome felt the heat and was happy.

"Tama." Terry's voice was two toned, familiar and new. "Ya know I ain't never loved no one more'n you." he grinned and stuck out his tongue. "Maybe Kouji's got a close second."

"You loved Kouji?!" He broke the kiss, somehow they were talking and still holding their breath, and smacked him on the head.

Terry was content to watch Tamahome dream, listening to him mutter about violins and orphans was amusing for the first few hours but sleep tugged him in as well.

The world that he slipped into when dreams took him was one he knew and had visited many times before. He always spoke to the same mirror, always the same questions; why doesn't it make sense? What am I waiting for? Should I give up or keep searching?

The same voice always answered; his tone slightly more rough and deeper than his own, but close enough to pass in the dream-state. "It does make sense, think about it, aho. The one you're waitin' for is right there. Just open yer eyes and look at 'em. Yer search is over, but be ready when the walls fall." The answer was different. Different enough to wake him from a dead sleep and send him bolting upright in bed to the light of mid morning.

"Holy shit. Oh gods, what the hell?" He tried to piece the dream back together as he did every morning, and had just as much luck as always: none. With a sigh, he lay back down and curled into Tamahome's side, content to just hold him until he woke.

Tamahome woke up feeling like he was about to laugh at something, but couldn't remember. He did however feel Terry lying back down and was momentarily confused. "What's the matter?" he asked in a sleep-sluggish voice. He was about to add in, 'Tasuki', but thankfully a yawn made the name only come out as, 'Teh-ahhh-...' When he closed his mouth again, he had given up on trying the name. "Get back t'sleep, you're keeping me up." Tamahome grumbled, and tossed himself over in the covers, stealing them away from Terry and cuddling up in them.

Terry pouted and grabbed the corner of the blanket, tugging hard but getting no leverage. "I would get back t'sleep, but someone's a blanket thief!" He put a cold foot in the center of Tamahome's back and pushed while pulling at the blanket.

"AHGHG!!" Tamahome woke up by arching and jumping out of the way of the ice that was slapped to his back. "What the HELL!" he screamed at the redhead as he threw the covers back over his head.

Straining to hold on to the comforter, he wriggled cold toes against almost hot skin. "Share or I'm comin'-" his grip slipped and he fell off the edge of the bed. "DAMNIT!"

Tamahome crossed his arms and grinned cockily. "You deserved that, Baka." Surprisingly how easy he slipped into a familiar routine from previous rude awakenings of the redhead variety.

Terry shot up, a growl echoing in the room. "You stole the blankets, aho! What did ya expect me t'do? I thought I was bad when I slept, but damn, tellin' me 'go back t'sleep, yer keepin' me awake' and then takin ALL of the goddamned blanket!" He crawled up on the bed menacingly, golden eyes narrowed in playful anger. "Tama-chan, you got two seconds t'gimme the blankets or I'm gonna pounce ya and kick your scrawny little ass!" He stopped, blinking in surprise. He'd never used so much profanity at one time in his life. Also a first for him was threatening bodily harm to someone that he really liked. He was confused to say the least.

"HA! You could never beat me; you wanna try a-" Shit! Tamahome stopped mid trash talking and just stared at Terry. "Sorry, that was... A little too familiar." He wanted to beat himself in the head, repeatedly. "Gods Terry, I think I should go."

Terry shook his head and laughed at the expression on Tamahome's face. He rolled over, laughing hard. "You... we was gonna..." he panted between giggles, "fight over blankets!" Grabbing said fought for item, he rolled up in it and moved as far as his now snake like body would allow. "Ha! Mine, aho!" He grinned over his shoulder, still inching towards the opposite side of the bed.

When the suggestion to leave finally pierced his brain, he stopped. "Aww, don't go. I was havin' fun!" He poked his lip out and pouted, batting his lashes prettily. "Please, Tama-chan?"

Tamahome twitched the corner of his lip at him. "You really want me to?" Then he looked at the sight on the bed and quirked a brow at it. "You look ridiculous, like an enchilada with puppy dog eyes." Reluctantly, he crawled back. "Fine I'll stay, but... You got to give me some of that at least." He tugged at the blankets and unrolled the Terry from them. "I don't think blankets are a bad thing to fight over." he grumbled as he got comfortable again. "But you thinking you could win in a fight against me was pretty funny." He stuck out his tongue and turned over.

Terry sat up, indignant. "Hey! Why is it so funny? I could do it!" He growled and pounced on his lover, pinning him face down on the bed. "Ha! See?" He did a happy wriggle, a wide, fang-baring smile curving his lips. "I win, I pinned my Tama-chan!" He sang happily.

Tamahome was splattered to the silk, nose buried in material. He flailed, shouting into the down that he couldn't breath. He growled, and pumped himself up in one furious pushup, unpinning himself and flopping backward to lie on him. He sprawled out over the most-likely uncomfortable Terry like he was a big fainting couch. "Aahh, that's nice. I gotta get me a cushion like this for MY bed."

Terry yelped in surprise as he was suddenly on his back with a very heavy, very dead Tamahome on top of him. "I ain't yer cushion. If I remember right, I was on top in yer bed and you was whimperin' for me to move until I finally gave in an' let ya." He nipped Tamahome's neck hard, scraping his fangs along the bared skin. "I'm gonna eat ya if ya don't get off."

"Oh, no fair." A shiver ran through him as fangs met his neck. "You can't bring up the other night, that's not valid here." He said, trying to talk through the feeling running down his spine.

Terry bit him again, growling. "Why not? I was there, trust me, it SO counts." He pushed at Tamahome's shoulders, trying to dislodge the dead weight on top of him. "It ain't my fault ya don't remember it." He wriggled, trying to slide to the side but Tamahome was sprawled in a way that kept him from escaping. "This ain't fair, yer heavy." He wound a leg around Tamahome's hip, trying to shove him off. Biting one more time to warn him that eating him was still an option.

"Ow!" he raised a hand to his neck and swiveled around. "You seriously fight dirty." he playfully glared at him. "Go, go, I set you free to wander, just no more biting. You'll be pulling my hair next." Tamahome got up and let him out.

Terry stuck his tongue out and rolled away. "It ain't dirty when I'm plastered to my own bed with a heavy man on top of me, refusing to let me go! I don't pull hair! I kinda like my hair how it is, anybody grabs a hold of it to tug is gonna be eatin' my fist. Well, not girls, a'course."

He sat up on the end of the bed, his back to Tamahome as he unwound the braid from the night before and let the wavy red curtain cover his shoulders. He rolled his eyes skyward. "Ya know, uh, I uh, kinda have a tattoo. I didn't wanna say nothin', but I figured you'd see it sometime anyway." Pulling his hair over his shoulder, he looked back and ran his fingers over the black character. "Tsubasa."

He was about to come back with something, something witty and sharp, but everything dulled away when he saw the character on Terry's shoulder blade. "Tsubasa..." he repeated. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like he was spinning. Almost in a daze, he lifted his fingers to trace the black ink. "Why did you get it?" he asked, emotion tightening his throat.

Terry shrugged. "Ma told me I could get it on my fifteenth birthday. I just liked the way it looked. I wanted it on the outside of my forearm, but Ma said that a dancer can't have tattoos where they could be seen."

He turned and looked at Tamahome, knowing that the mark meant more to him than a simple tattoo. "Tama, I-I don't know what t'say. I know that Tasuki had one, and if'n it's gonna make ya uncomfortable I'll keep make up on it to cover it. I just thought ya would like t'know. Didn't wanna hide it from ya."

"On the outside of his forearm." he said, almost crumbling. "That's where his was. Right here." he lifted his arm up and pointed. "But you don't remember anything..." this was painful. "So you're not him. Terry..." That's when his voice gave out and he just took to shaking his head.

Terry felt as if he'd just kicked a kitten and wanted to hug him until he felt better, but he'd caused it by opening his fat mouth. "I'm sorry, Tamahome. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew." He said softly, his hands aching to reach out and pet him. He sighed and stood up. "Once I get dressed I'm leaving, I'll be back in about an hour. Will ya be here when I come back?"

Tamahome shook his head. "No, I think this is a bad idea, Terry. I'm too wrapped up in everything right now. Miaka, and then finding you, and ...It's a little too much. I think you deserve better than someone who can barely keep from calling you someone else's name." He got up and found his clothes again. "I like you. I want to get to know YOU, not go chasing after the past." He looked over at him and gave a sad smile. "I don't want this to be goodbye, but I also don't want to hurt you."

Terry sat heavily on the end of the bed, nodding woodenly. "Of course. Do what you think is best." He should have known that things wouldn't turn out. They never did. Why would a perfect man fall into his lap and stay there? He wouldn't. "Sorry about this. Maybe next time we meet," he snorted internally, as if he could ever let himself see Tamahome again. "I won't remind you of him so much."

"You know," he said, pausing at the door. "I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, and I think that clarifies why I need to go." He rushed out the door, wanting nothing but to be outside as quickly as possible. He left his wallet, forgot the jacket he had come in. The only thing he brought back to his place was the key for the front door. Not that it mattered. He wasn't going to be going back inside for a long while yet.

It was raining, cold fall rain and the wind was kicking up. Still, he didn't regret forgetting his coat there. He felt like he should be cold, like fire should abandon him. Leaning up against a brick wall, he let the rain mingle with the tears that were falling. Numb fingers felt in his pockets for the picture he kept by him...Surprise, followed quickly by sadness that widened then closed his eyes as he slid down the wall. The picture was still in his coat pocket. "Aho." he called himself and rested his forehead over his knees.

Terry gathered up the things that Tamahome had left behind, sending them down to the lobby to stay with Josh in the off chance that Tamahome came back for them. Following that, he called his mother and told her to call ahead and open her vacation home in Osaka for him, that he had work to do if he was going to open his own studio.

His mother arranged everything, all of his things were gone three hours after he'd spoken to her, leaving him to do nothing but grab his canvas bag and get in the car.

He left a note with Chiri, just in case Tamahome came back for whatever reason, stating that he'd left and to please forget about the mistakes they'd made and go back to the miko girl that obviously loved him, but was too stupid to see it.

Hanging the 'For Sale' sign up on his apartment door, he let himself feel just what he had lost because he looked a certain way. Well, he'd fix that too.

00

How someone could sleep with a gallon of cold water pouring on them was something Tamahome would have thought of asking before last night. With soaked clothes and numb fingers, Tamahome's eyes cracked open at the first light of dawn. The rain had stopped and it was warmer out, but that didn't stop him from shivering. A cold wet spot on the ground underneath him, a little oasis in the middle of the drying pavement. He shook his head. He was tired, but he didn't care.

Pushing himself up off the wall and feeling every muscle cry out at the movement, he stood up. There was no use in staying here. Here was sulking and crying and getting nothing done. He had to move.

He stumbled back to his apartment, shoved the key in the lock and threw off his clothes into a wet heap on the wooden floor and not caring. He had a plan, thought of it last night in fevered dreams. Tamahome sneezed while he leafed through the phone numbers he kept in a small book under the sink. His cell phone was gone, left there with the rest of his stuff. No landline, but he did have a few quarters in his pocket. He found the number and rushed outside to a pay phone.

After thirteen rings and a few curses under his breath, Tetsuya answered the phone. ...

... He came back to the apartment with a wild hope in his heart and an old book under his shirt. He hadn't dared tell Tetsuya why he needed it and he didn't dare open it until he was safely locked away in his apartment. Now, he quickly thumbed through the worn pages to the last of the writing and worked his way backwards, hoping beyond hope that it told him something about what happened to Tasuki.

Suzaku Shichiseishi Tasuki battled back the bandits that had dared try and take his mountain; he sent them running with holy fire and demonic, fierce swipes of a blade. Though he was gaining ground, his bandits at his back, a single arrow took him down.

_It pierced his belly, his blood running black through his fingers, but he fought onward simply breaking off the shaft of the arrow and continuing on as though he were not mortally wounded._

_The day was won, yet it was a bitter victory. The Reikaku bandits searched their holy mountain for months, trying to find the body of a beloved friend and fearless leader but all that was left behind was the broken off arrow that had been plunged into his gut._

Tamahome closed the book. He didn't want to read another word. He had known Tasuki must be dead, the time passage alone was enough to prove it, but he hadn't _known_. The cold that penetrated him the night before seeped in deeper, it seemed. He hugged his arms around himself and held the book to his chest.

"I wish I could have been there with you Tasuki." he whispered into the binding. And he wished he were still there instead of rotting in a foreign world grasping at strings of his old life and his old memories. With the illusion of destiny and forever dashed away, he saw clearer now than he had seen while he was still in Konan. He really did love Tasuki. If his miko wasn't the center of his world, he would have been there still and maybe Tasuki would be alive, maybe they would have both died that day. If he would have listened to the multiple warnings about Miaka's wish not being granted; maybe they would have realized earlier that they wouldn't last...

Tamahome stopped his mind. There was no use thinking of it that way. He was here, she had left him and Tasuki was gone. Those were the facts and nothing was going to change them. But Terry...There were just too many coincidences, too much attraction and pull, too much of his abandoned _fate_ to put it aside.

Tamahome got up suddenly and dove for the phone book. Chiri. It's not a common name, and she has to live around here to be close friends with him. He'd find her and confirm his suspicions before he tried to sort out exactly why and what he felt for Terry.

00

Terry slumped onto the couch in his mother's Osaka house. It felt cold and lifeless, as if the entire building was simply plastic and for show instead of being a home.

Having spent the night with Chiri and letting her console him in her motherly way, he'd left the following morning and run to Osaka as quickly as he could. He knew no one in the countryside, and so could make a fresh start, beginning with the appointments that he'd made.

Three separate appointments for one overall change. He was going to cut the mop of hair his mother had been complaining about for years, hoping to hide the fact that he saw himself as Tasuki in the mirror. He didn't need any reminders of Tamahome and what they had almost had. Followed by a visit to a tattoo parlor where he'd have the tsubasa covered up with something else, and lastly, he'd go to the small vacant building where he was planning to open a small, private studio.

Unfortunately for his mother, he would not be teaching ballet.

Lugging himself off of the couch, he proceeded to start his day.


	5. Chapter 5

Dazzling

Who would have guessed that there were ten Chichiri/Chiri's in his prefecture. Tamahome glanced at the last names. None of them sounded particularly red flag, so he'd just started with the first and worked his way down. Six dead-ends later he hung up the phone and grabbed himself a blanket. The day was cold and damp and so was his body. Ignoring the sneezing and occasional shivers, he plodded on. Next was Suzumia Chiri. He picked up the phone and dialed.

Chiri was about to leave; ready to run after her friend when the sense that she should stay rolled over her. With a sigh of irritation, she sat beside the phone and waited for it to ring, knowing exactly who was going to be on the other end. It sucked sometimes to know when and who was calling, there was nothing left for surprise.

She picked up the phone and put it to her ear as soon as it began to ring. "Ohayo, Tamahome-kun no da." Just because she was in a different body, didn't mean that her gifts were any less present. "Nice to hear from you again."

He was stunned, floored actually, and for the first few breaths he didn't say a word… "Chi-... Chichiri? You know who I am?!" he burst out in surprise and excitement. He could feel the spark start to warm him again.

"Of course I do, no da. Are you calling about Tasuki? What did you do to him no da? He only told me that you left and weren't coming back." She answered brightly, though her tone did harden slightly towards the end of it. "I know you don't know his past, but you pushed him away." She shifted in her seat, rubbing her face with her free hand. "I think you should come over here and talk to me in person na no da. There are a lot of questions you need answers to and a lot of things you need to hear no da." She hung up at that. She'd have to call Amira and have her cancel her classes for the day. She had a feeling that this might take awhile.

Tamahome was still stunned silent when the dial tone kicked on. He just slowly hung up the phone. Everything he suspected was completely true and told to him in such a casual way. It knocked him for a loop. Chichiri was Chichiri, somehow here and with all his memories, only a girl, Terry WAS Tasuki, and ... that was as far as he got before her command to get over to her place registered in his head. He skimmed the yellow book page, got her address and zoomed over, book in hand.

There was a buzz at apartment 707 a few minutes later.

Chichiri had barely hung up with Amira when she felt Tamahome enter the building. Pressing the button to allow him up, she unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to make tea. She knew she had a few minutes before he could possibly come to the door, even with as high as his ki was running. The elevator could only go so fast. So, she got comfortable and waited for both the tea to boil and her wayward brother to come.

He knocked on the door and the feminine voice he had spoken to over the phone told him to come in. He was literally tingling with anticipation, he was going to see one of his brothers again, for sure this time and without the confusion and pretence that surrounded Tasuki. "Chichiri?" he asked the woman who was sitting in the chair.

Dark brown hair, cut short at her jaw, twin blue eyes and a wide happy smile greeted him as he stepped inside. "Please make yourself comfortable no da. I'm going to get the tea ready. Do you take cream and sugar no da? I can't recall."

He didn't wait for her to stop talking. He flung his arms around her and squeezed tight. "Chichiri!" he said over and over again as if the word could be a spell to bring back his old life.

Chichiri smiled and hugged him tight, even though he had interrupted her very well planned out attempt at being calm. She felt the same tingle and sense of recognition as she had when she had first met Terry as a boy. He had been the epitome of the bandit boy of his past.

Now, she had a very big job on her hands. She had to explain just why Tasuki wouldn't wake up to a very emotional Tamahome. "Tamahome-kun, I'm very happy to see you no da, but I think you should sit down. We have a lot to talk about na no da."

He really didn't want to sit down, he felt the irrational urge to sit in Chichiri's lap as she told him her important thing, but curbed it and sat down on the couch. He made an attempt at being calm, but his leg wouldn't stop bouncing. "What is it?" he asked, that winning over the desire to ask her about everything he had questions for all at once.

Chichiri summoned the tea to the coffee table, rather than leave an obviously agitated Tamahome alone for the few moments it might take to go and get it herself. "Tamahome-kun, what do you remember about Tasuki-kun no da?" That was a simple enough way to start, once she could figure out what he knew of the bandit, she could decide what should be told and what should be held back.

"Remember about him?" the question didn't make much sense. "I remember everything, pretty much. I recalled the story just last night. I just found out about how he died though." he excitement dropped off at the memory. "Arrow through the stomach... but you said Terry IS Tasuki, so he's back with us." his voice was hopeful again.

Chichiri shook her head. "Almost no da. Not completely. He has Tasuki's soul, but not his memories no da. Tasuki wanted to be reincarnated but not have his memories returned. You didn't see him after you and Miaka-can left no da." How to word the rest of it without frightening Tamahome was nagging at her. He'd already left Terry once, assumably because of his being Tasuki and she had no idea how he might take the rest of the answer if she said it plainly. "He, well, he wasn't the same anymore no da."

"I don't understand," he said, furrowing his brow and frowning as he tried to figure it out. "What happened to him? I didn't read much more after I found out about the raid. Did someone do something to him?"

Chichiri shook her head again, "Nothing happened _to_ him no da." She broke off then sighed loudly, trying to find a round about way of saying it without actually saying the words. "Okay, um, do you remember how he acted around you no da?" That was about as vague as she could get. Shaking her head she gave him a look. "You had better not freak out when you hear this no da. I'm going to tell you something that he told me in private, but only because I'm tired of playing 'dance around the answer' with you."

Getting to her feet, she paced over to him and sat on the floor at his feet. Taking one of his hands, she showed him the memory of Tasuki spending a night drinking heavily and telling her past self how much he wished he could hate Miaka for taking the one he wanted before he even had a chance to try. Showed him the drunken confession of loving someone that wouldn't love him back because the miko was too important. She ended the memory with Tasuki's last words on the subject. The last words he'd ever spoken aloud about Tamahome. _"I'm glad he's gone, makes it easier t'forget how bad it hurts t'love him."_

Tamahome fell silent and cast his eyes down as he opened them again. "I never knew. Not while I was there anyway. Miaka..." his voice cracked. "She always demanded all of my attention, and I willingly gave it to her." He felt stupid for not seeing it while it mattered, for causing his good friend pain.

Chichiri patiently waited for him to speak before crawling up on the couch beside him. "Tasuki requested to be born without his memories. He said that it was painful enough to know in one life and had no desire to hurt in another no da. Terry is an entirely different person, even though he carries the same soul. So, he is and isn't Tasuki no da."

"In this life, he's mostly been a quiet boy. His mother put demands on him as a child that was far too strict for someone so young to be able to do. He's got zero self-esteem, especially when it comes to the people he decides to love. He gives every ounce of himself and never asks for anything back, simply being in their company is enough for him no da. When the men he has dated in the past left him, he would come here and talk about it but he would never cry. He has excellent control of his emotions and would probably be able to watch someone he desperately loved walk out on him and not bat an eyelash until he was alone." She stopped and looked at Tamahome closely, watching his face for any signs of recognition.

"I walked out," he said flatly as he realized just what Terry must have been feeling. "I met him by chance in a bar and we... well we hit it off, but I was fairly drunk and didn't even realize he was a guy until... later. But I was thinking about it and I actually like him. Terry, that is... but I... I just recently realized my feelings for Tasuki, too." He shook his head and ran a hand though his hair. "It's like having to decide between two lovers, but they're both in the same body. It's just not fair to Terry for me to be in love with someone he no longer is, but I don't want to keep Tasuki locked away inside of him because I like Terry, either." He held his head in his hands. All the 'different name, same spirit' stuff was starting to get to him and his head was spinning trying to keep it straight. "I should talk to him, but... I don't know what to say. 'I love you because of who you used to be. Do you mind going away so I could be with him?' that'll hurt him much more."

Chichiri laughed at him, "You really are an idiot no da. As long as Terry and Tasuki share the same soul, they are the same person. All you have to do is wake him no da. Get to know Terry, decide if you like him as a person, for who he is and I'm sure that Tasuki will wake no da. Tasuki just said he didn't want his memories of you to haunt him no da. That doesn't mean you can't woo him awake." Standing up, she grabbed a half-cold cup of tea and sipped it sedately, "But you have your work cut out for you no da. He's gone."

Tamahome's eyes shot open. "Gone!? Where could he go? I only last saw him yesterday." He jumped to his feet, "Chichiri, tell me where he's run off to."

Chichiri smiled, a cat-like expression that was reminiscent of her old life. "I can't just hand you all of the answers no da, but I can give you a hint. He's in the more rural areas. Opening a studio, I believe no da. Ask his doorman, Josh. He could tell you exactly, he was the one who arranged for the packing crew."

"Yeah, I'll need my wallet too." he said to himself, then frowned at Chichiri. "Do monks ALWAYS have to be needlessly cryptic?"

Chichiri grinned wider, "It's part of our charm na no da!"

Tamahome felt better, revived with new purpose that he hadn't felt in weeks. He gave Chichiri a smirk and a hopeless shake of his head. "I'll be back and I'm bringing Tasuki with me." He grabbed up the book and headed out the door towards Terry's apartment.

00

Josh had to admit that the job was a boring one, but it gave him time to surf the net and ogle the people who came in. When a semi-familiar face appeared at the door, he frowned. "Mr. Rowe isn't here anymore. He left your things though. You are 'Tamahome', right?"

Tamahome nodded to the man in a suit behind the counter. "I know he's gone, but did he leave an address? I need to talk to him again." He stood at the counter and waited for an answer and his things. He might be able to catch a bullet train to where Tasuki-- Terry had gone to before the end of the day if he was lucky.

Josh set the bag of possessions on the counter, a frown on his face. "Well, he didn't tell me not to tell anyone, but I don't know if he'd like it if someone came after him. He's a kind of weird guy. But, he seemed really happy when you came in with him the other day, so I guess I can give it to you." He flipped open the Rolodex and thumbed through the cards. "Ah, here it is. 27 Fair Way, Osaka." He scribbled down the address and handed it over. "You're going to surprise him?"

Tamahome smiled and nodded to his question. "I'm hoping that I don't get there and he's picked up and moved out again." He slipped the piece of paper in his pocket, flinging on his coat and putting the wallet away. He patted the breast pocket and took out the picture, smiling longingly at it. _Wait for me Tasuki, please._ He pleaded with the grinning bandit. "Thank you Josh. " he said as he rushed out the revolving doors. "Osaka, Osaka." He could catch a train there. It wouldn't take long, but in order to get tickets in such short notice he had to hurry.

Tamahome ran to the train station, purchased tickets and got on a train, heading southwest. While on the train, he took out the picture and thought about what, exactly, he could say.

00

Terry hated it, but he had to admit it didn't look too bad. He wasn't used to not having hair tickling his neck, it felt wrong. The cut he'd chosen had taken every possible inch off of the back but left enough of the rest to keep him from screaming about looking like his father. It was short-short, shaved to the base of his neck while being longer on top. It was a haircut for a businessman.

It sucked.

The tattoo had been put off; he couldn't quite bring himself to cover it yet and had skipped out on the appointment. The possible site for his studio was out too. It was in terrible condition, a lot of work would have to be put into it if he were going to make it decent. That had been put on hold, too.

He felt like he was waiting for something but couldn't figure out what. He got dinner out and reluctantly went back to his mother's vacation house. He'd wanted to stay out late, but there wasn't much to do in the sleepy little village and he was starting to think that he'd have to move again. He'd wait a few weeks before moving though, just to give the place a chance. He was there looking for a new start, the best thing to do would be to try for a little while. Flipping through the mindless bombarding of infomercials, he stayed awake late into the night.

The train pulled into the Osaka station at two am. The travel wouldn't have been so long had it not been so late when he started out. Tickets were sold out for the earlier trains and the subway lines he needed were inoperable by the hour he left. Still, he was here. He had actually never been to Osaka before. It was quiet. The famous statues were all over the station; odd grinning lion headed dogs greeted him at every corner. He wandered away from the station, staring at the map he purchased and trying to figure out his way around.

The streets were silent except for the humming of insects and an occasional passing by of a few young adults, out trying to be frightening. With no one to ask, it took Tamahome a bit to find the block he was looking for. It was amazing how different the streets were here than in Tokyo. It was more like how he had grown up, more like the what-he-thought-was-bustling city of Konan before he understood just exactly how BIG a city could get.

With a few wrong turns and a trip around the block to find the correct number, he stood outside of the house. It was a nice one, big, with a lot of land for this area. Inside, one window still glowed with the yellow light of a lamp. He took a breath and hid the map away, then knocked on the door.

Terry frowned and glanced blearily at the clock. Who in their right mind would be coming to visit at three thirty in the morning? He groaned and got to his feet, wiping his face free of the beginnings of tiredness.

He peeked out the side window by the door, but the glass was rippled and all he saw was a vague blur. Tugging the thin blanket over his shoulders more tightly, he opened the door. The man on the other side was cast in shadow, but he knew who it was. The profile was enough to tell him. He slipped on the blank face again and turned on the porch light. "May I help you, Tamahome?"

It was certainly not the greeting he had expected. Happy, ok; angry, sure, but cold and blank? He wasn't ready for that. "Um. Can I come in?"

Terry left the door open and walked away, going back to the couch to flop down. He wasn't prepared to see Tamahome again, not so soon, if ever. Why he was so hurt and angry, he couldn't figure out. Yes, he felt kind of used, but the depth of the hurt went beyond what that had felt like in the past. How could he prepare himself to see someone who had crawled under his skin in so short a time? Sure, they'd shared intimacies, and played together, and cooked together, talked about important issues, slept beside each other, even fought playfully over blankets, but that didn't explain why it hurt so bad. Flinging an arm over the back of the couch, he waited and tried to come up with something to say to Tamahome.

He ran his eyes over the corporate hair cut and nearly winced. "I'm sorry," he said, getting the first of his feelings out of the way. "I shouldn't have left." He ventured a step closer to the couch. "I thought it was the right thing to do, to stop pushing my old memories on you, but... I shouldn't have." Another step. "Terry, I'm still in a strange spot, but I think I can understand a few things better."

"Sit down, please. Stop looking at me like I'm going to eat you. Yes, I'm upset, but that wouldn't make me hurt you." He offered a chair on the opposite wall, pointing vaguely as he turned his head to look at the television again. "So you're still not sure. Why come here? You made it pretty clear when you walked out what was going on." He couldn't and wouldn't look at him, it had almost killed him to see that pretty face at the door, but in a close and private setting it was too much.

Tamahome managed an ironic smile. "Just because I'm still in a strange place doesn't mean I'm still not sure." He took a seat where indicated and put down his bag. "I came here to tell you that I'm not going to be leaving like that again." he looked around the place. "What are you doing in Osaka, anyway?"

Terry snorted. "And I should believe you, why? You had said you wanted to get to know me, but then as soon as I showed signs of being even remotely like Tasuki, you ran. That doesn't give you much credit. Explain it to me, tell me why I should believe you and not throw you out." He disregarded the question as to why he was in Osaka; he wanted an answer and damnit he was going to get one before he gave away anything.

"That's not what happened at all!" he defended himself. "I wanted to get to know you, but I thought I was pushing Tasuki's personality on you. I thought you would be uncomfortable with being like him, being reminded you were like him and that's the reason why I left. I didn't want you to think I was only there to pretend you were someone else."

Terry stood and went to the window, hands clenched in the curtains. "I was actin' like ME, aho. Tasuki didn't cross my fuckin' mind until YOU brought him up. I was havin' fun with you, playin' and talkin'. But, after I showed ya that stupid fuckin' tattoo ya walked. I got the damn thing when I was fifteen, I'd never even heard of Tasuki back then! But, ya walked out on me when I was tryin' to tell ya that it wasn't because of HIM that I had it."

Tamahome looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything more other than that. I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you." The secret knowledge that Chichiri let him in on made this hard. He knew it WAS because of Tasuki that Terry was the way he was. They shared the soul of a man who liked to play around, fight over stupid things, care about the ones he loved and... loved him.

"Terry, I want to stay with you." he got up and stood just behind him as he looked out the window. "You said you'd be there to catch me. Well, I'm falling."

Terry bowed his head, eyes closing and a pained expression on his face. "That's not fair." He whispered, hands shaking on the curtains. "You hurt me when ya walked out." He had to clear his throat and swallow a few times to keep the tears in check, he'd be mortified if Tamahome saw him cry.

Tamahome wrapped his arms around him, sensing the wall Terry had put up begin to crumble. "I'm sorry, Terry. I'm not going anywhere now." he whispered into his ear, the fragrant wisps of red hair that tickled his nose before nowhere to be found anymore.

Terry sagged, leaning back against Tamahome. His hands dropped from the curtains and clenched around Tamahome's arms. "Don't hurt me. Don't leave again." He whispered, dropping his head back on Tamahome's shoulder.

"I promise." Tamahome breathed over his neck and gave him a kiss at the base of his ear.

Terry turned in his arms and draped himself over Tamahome's chest, shoulders shaking slightly. Clutching him close and allowing a tear to slip down his cheek. He didn't want to let him go, not again. He refused to let go, not yet, not ever.

Tamahome smiled. He liked holding him. Kissing his head, he thought about it. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from falling for this guy. He was holding his old friend and he'd make it right this time. Maybe fate did exist. If Miaka hadn't broken it off with him, he would never have met the man he needed to awaken.

"Terry." He wanted to say 'I love you', but... could he? He slipped a hand to Terry's chin and tilted his eyes up to look at them, searching for the right thing to do. "Loving someone shouldn't hurt. I'm sorry I made you hurt." he was speaking to Tasuki at the same time, hoping both heard him. He pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. The fire ignited in him again, the clutching desire to be with him, he let it burn, grateful to feel heat again. The fire was inside him again and it felt wonderful.

Terry felt a shift somewhere in the back of his mind, but pushed the strange feeling away in favor of giving as much back as he got. He buried his fingers in Tamahome's hair, pulling his mouth away. "Then fix it. Make the pain go away." He breathed against warm lips before pressing his tongue past and into his mouth and sealing their lips together again. It still hurt, somewhere in the back of his mind, but the pain wasn't so fierce as it had been. His skin began to burn with the need to touch and be touched, but right now all he wanted was the man in front of him to never stop kissing him.

Tamahome nodded and dove into the kiss a little more, muttering the words, 'whatever you want' in the brief moments he pulled away for air. He couldn't tell him how much he loved him, so he would show him. His lips zinged with electricity as a playful tongue touched them and, once parted, gained entry. Chills ran down his spine to his groin and twitched his desire awake. His hands roamed over Terry's back down over the smooth shirt and back up, feeling the teasing of hot skin peek out and caress his palm. His fingers sought out the heat and wandered under the cool cotton, tugging him forward to be closer to him.

Terry's breath hitched, pressing closer as he was urged. He recalled vaguely telling Tamahome that being with him sober would make him a slave, but obviously having had him drunk did the same. All he wanted, would ever, had ever wanted was this. He sighed into the kiss, hands slipping down to smooth over the dark colored shirt he wore. He wanted this, needed it, and was lost to it.

Bright light illuminated the room and his eyes snapped open, aware that they were in the middle of the living room where anyone might peek in and see them. He slowly tapered off the kiss and leaned back. "Tama, maybe..." He pressed another kiss to swollen lips, nipping and licking the fuller lower lip. "Maybe we should go upstairs?" He tugged free of Tama's grip and grabbed a hand, leading him out of the room and up the stairs.

Tamahome was lead and he followed, tracing the tips of his fingers over Terry's hand as he held him. At the top of the stairs, he twirled him around and ran his hands down the sides of the beautiful man's face. "You know I…It's not just this. You know I want to be with you, cook with you, and talk with you, right? I didn't come all the way out here just to make love to you." he smiled as he said it, "Not that I think that would be that crazy an idea, either."

Terry grinned, a blush coloring his face. "Good, then you can cook breakfast and promise me now ya won't be stealin' all the blankets." He teased, leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips before whirling away and going to his bedroom door.

Hand on the knob, he cast a seductive look over his shoulder. "Are you comin' or are ya thinkin' of bein' kinky and tryin' to christen the stairs?" Laughing to lighten the mood a little bit. "I know ya don't just want sex, ya proved that the other day when all we did was kiss a few times and slept beside each other."

A sly smirk colored Tamahome's features. "I can't promise I won't steal them, I'm not responsible for things I do in my sleep." Good. Terry knew he wasn't only in it for sex. It was, actually, one of the last things on his mind when he had come running out here, but it pushed it's way to the front when he touched Terry. A wonderful shudder ran up through him as an image shot to his head of how they would look in a few moments. Terry's eyes closed, cheeks flushed and moaning, writhing beneath him and begging for more. He broke the image and stored it for later, then followed Terry into the room.

Though he seemed to be calm and sorted about their relationship, he still wasn't sure on a few things. Now that he'd had a moment away from the mesmerizing embrace, Terry recalled that Tamahome had said that he 'couldn't tell him any more' as though there were a big secret that he was hiding and was afraid to tell him. He'd let it slide tonight; there was time to straighten things out tomorrow. Tonight was for making up and being together, his questions would have to wait.

As soon as Tamahome came through the door, he wrapped his arms around his lover and smirked, a teasing light in his eyes. "I think you owe me a drink, Tama. I recall promisin' an' I wanna collect." He teased as he tugged at the button of Tamahome's pants. "Gonna let me?"

Tamahome looked down at Terry with a fair bit of confusion until he felt the tug at his waistband. The rather bold and uncharacteristically suggestive remark smacked back into place in his memory. A very dark blush colored his cheeks as the rest of his blood went rushing out of his head. He twitched the corner of his mouth up into a seductive smirk and ran his fingers through Terry's shorn hair. "I did follow through on my end of the bargain." he remarked and clamped his lips over Terry's in a scorching kiss.

Terry purred into the kiss, fingers working to relieve Tamahome of his pants and boxer shorts. He shoved both down Tama's hips as far as he could without breaking the kiss. His brain didn't really work all that well at the moment, but his goal never wavered.

The pants slid to the floor but the boxers were clinging to Tamahome's hips and he whined softly in the back of his throat as he broke the kiss to trail his lips down his neck. The boxers dropped to the floor, finally, and he licked his way up to his ear. "You might need to hold on t'somethin'." he purred, nipping Tamahome's ear and gently pushing him back to the edge of the bed. "I've been told I'm pretty good at this."

Tamahome's belly was tight and humming with anticipation. The jittery fluttering feeling traveled up his chest and down his legs, pooling and aching between his legs. There wasn't much to grab onto here, so he twined his fingers in the covers and leaned back, watching Terry's every move with passion-darkened gray eyes.

Pushing Tamahome's shirt up, he took his time kissing and nibbling his way down the smooth chest, pausing long enough to pay his respects to the pretty, pink nipples that decorated Tama's chest. He nibbled and sucked for a short time, gold never leaving gray.

He made a feast of the skin displayed to him, from neck to hip he dined on sweet skin dampened with desire. When he finally made his way to his treat, he was a little surprised. The tip was almost purple, quivering and already seeping a small amount of pre-cum. Glancing back up, he smirked. "Didn't know that you were so eager, Tama-chan. I might not a bothered t'drag ya upstairs if I knew. Might a played with ya right there in the living room."

Tamahome tried his best to not get lost, to calm himself and take in the erotic sight of Terry -hair cut or not, he was beyond gorgeous- licking and suckling on him, but he slipped. The deep teasing gaze of shining gold, the wet heat of his tongue, his hot mouth as it kissed and nibbled, it was too much. Tamahome's hands clenched and opened in spurts as waves of rising sensation caught him in their swell. "As long as it's you, I'm ok with anywhere." he stuttered out passed twitching lips and soft moans.

Terry's grin turned feral. "Good boy." He swiped his tongue over the sensitive tip, dipping his tongue into the slit to get more of the earthy-sweet flavor that was unique to Tamahome. The taste went straight to his groin and he gently scraped a sharp fang along the underside of the head as he licked and kissed along the shaft to the base nestled in dark, springy hair.

Ever so slowly, he trailed just the pointed tip of his tongue along the thick vein that ran the length. "Ready?" He asked, not giving Tama a chance to reply as he fit his lips over the tip and sucked. Softly.

The licking, the nips, the waves he had felt before this were nothing. His lips parted and a loud groan escaped as Terry lavished his erection with attention. "YE- ahh!" his would be answer turned to a howl of pleasure as Terry's lips surrounded the sensitive head of his cock. He lifted trembling hands to Terry's hair and ran his fingers through the short length, curling his hand behind his head and urging Terry lower. He couldn't help it, it felt too good.

Chuckling around the tip in his mouth, he took pity on Tama and opened his throat enough to allow him further inside. He kept an amused, yet passionate gaze on Tamahome's as he finally started moving. Bobbing along the thick length in his mouth, there was a flash of a hazy dream featuring the man laid out on the bed and himself dressed in strange clothes doing this exact thing. A growl rose in his throat and he closed his eyes.

Opening them again, Tasuki stared out at the world. He never flinched, never deviated from the actions he found himself embroiled in. Why he was awake after he remembered dying was beyond him, but he wasn't about to complain about living a dream.

Lighting couldn't even begin to compare to the shocks of electric heat that zapped up his spine and seemed to fry his brain. His world was centered on the teasing and seductive mouth, the way those lips wrapped around him, and the unbelievably erotic sight of himself dipping and disappearing behind them. He had to work hard not to thrust up into the hot mouth that encompassed him. Tamahome wanted Terry to be in control of it, but it didn't stop his body from trying. The vibrations from the deep growls made his already hard cock twitch and threaten to release, but he bit his lips to keep from overflowing. He didn't want it to end, he wanted... "More." he moaned out to his lover. "Mm, Terry, gods you feel so good."

Tamahome looked down at him and caught the golden gaze again. It triggered another one of his body's betraying movements, arching up and rolling his hips higher.

Tasuki's brows drew together at the sound of an odd name, but brushed it off. It felt right but not at the same time. Growling again, he gripped Tamahome's hips in strong hands and held him to the bed, angling his mouth further down and experimentally flicking his tongue. He'd done this in several dreams and always knew just the right way to move his lips or roll his tongue but he was too focused on Tamahome demanding more to care if he wasn't doing it exactly right.

He felt a tug and closed his eyes, once more reverting to the actual owner of his body, and Terry took up as though he'd never been gone. Terry had been watching in the background and had taken over when his dumber half had decided that he didn't know what to do.

If it was supposed to feel strange having another man watching him blow his boyfriend while inside his head, he didn't. He knew the face, knew the feeling of the other presence from dreams where they'd talked.

Snapping back to the moment, he narrowed his eyes and decided that they would wait to tell Tamahome. Just to see if it was really Tasuki he wanted or both of them. Fisting the base of Tamahome's erection, he pulled back. "Cum for me, baby. I'm thirsty." He purred, his voice deepening slightly.

He was panting, clawing at the bed, his fingers clenching in Terry's hair, doing everything he could to not do what Terry opened his mouth to say. The words caught him and he lost control. "AAhhhh, Terr- nnn hnn." Pleading whines came from the back of his throat as his arm curled around Terry's head and his hips thrust up into the amazing mouth.

"Gods yes, comin- Ahh, Te-hhsuki…" He wasn't aware of anything but the orgasm racing to release, and the gorgeous redhead making it happen. His hips bucked wildly and a small bead of saliva trickled from the corner of his moaning mouth. "Terry, Terry I'm coming... Mmm, I love you." His hips thrust up one last time, and his eyes shot open, back arched and hands embracing Terry's head as his seed spilled down his throat, the mingled name of both lovers calling out his release.

Terry sucked and swallowed, gratified to hear his name and Tasuki's stapled together mid coitus. The declaration of love pulled tears from his eyes, one for each of them. He slowly released Tamahome from his mouth, tongue flicking out to gather up the drops that had spilled out over his lips. He got to his feet and crawled up on the bed beside his lover, holding him tight. "I love ya, too, Tama-chan." He answered, his voice thick with emotion. He didn't see a reason to remain separate from Tasuki now. Tamahome loved them both equally. He tightened his grip and allowed Tasuki's memories to merge with his own, welcoming in the rush of visions and emotions that had remained bottled up and separate. He cried quietly against Tamahome's shoulder, "I've been waitin' years t'hear ya say that, Tama. Through two lives."

Tamahome was dazed and happy as the last of him was licked away. He reached up and petted the short hair of his lover with languid and drained strokes, smiling as his confession was echoed back to him and stealing a kiss as Terry cuddled up next to him. As Terry finished saying the last three words, he blinked at him in sudden confusion and awe. "Terry? Tasuki?"

Tasuki smiled, rubbed away the tears and shrugged. "Surprise?" He scratched the back of his head and sat back. "Either name works. You did a helluva job makin' both come out together." He blushed and fidgeted nervously, unsure if Tama would be upset and leave again or if he'd be okay with knowing that both of them were in there.

Tamahome raised his eyebrow, only now realizing he had indeed called out both names in the final moments. He smiled warmly and chuckled a bit.

"Tesuki's a pretty strange name..." He gathered the fidgeting redhead in his arms and kissed the sweet lips, his own lingering taste on them. "Tarry's still not great either...Tetsuki... or Taruki. " He giggled at the silly combinations he was coming up with then gave a shrug. "How about I just call you 'my love' and call it even? Hmm?"

Tasuki laughed and pulled Tamahome further up on the bed, snuggling into his side. "That's the best name yet, Tama-chan." He leaned up and kissed him again, taking a deeper taste than Tama had given him.

He broke the kiss and lay his head down, listening to the thump of Tamahome's heart. "I'm glad that ya came back, I kept havin' flashes of things and I knew what they were, but I didn't wanna believe that I was really th' Tasuki you was lookin' for. It was really fuckin' confusin'."

"I knew it from the moment I saw you, even if I was drunk beyond repair at the time." he joked, then got more serious. "I found out from Chichiri for certain though."

Tasuki grinned, "Yeah, I figured ya did. She was fuckin' cryptic to ya, wasn't she? I bet all yer okane that she did that mysterious monk bit on ya." He shifted and tugged the jeans down a little bit, trying to keep from drawing attention to the fact that he was fully dressed and wanting while Tama was in an open shirt and socks. They probably looked pretty funny lying curled up together. "So, when did ya decide ya loved me? Terry me, not Tasuki... damnit, that's confusing."

"While we were cooking together, and yes she did. I called her out on it, too." He grinned. "It sounds nice, doesn't it? I love you." Tamahome stared up at the ceiling and contemplated the whole crazy situation. "Why didn't you ever even tell me?" he asked, pulling off the rest of his clothes and crawling under the covers. "Maybe you can get Chichiri to go back in time and hit me over the head with the future, convince me to not fall for it..."

Tasuki sat up and tugged his shirt off over his head, tossing it on the floor. "It does an' I wanna hear it from ya often. I never said because, well, because I didn't wanna get in the way of you and Mi-chan. You both seemed so happy together that I didn't wanna ruin it." He scooted off of the bed to take off his pants, but changed his mind at the last second. "Uh, I'll be right back. Don't fall asleep on me." He grinned over his shoulder and went to the bathroom to relieve the pressure building up in his jeans.

After the terrible night in the rain, finding out his best friend was dead, finding out within the same day that he was alive and in his boyfriend, and the very thorough job Tasuki/Terry had done to make him go crazy… Tamahome didn't keep to the promising nod he gave Tasuki as he left the room. Sleep fell over him as soon as there wasn't another person to keep him up. By the time he came back, Tamahome was fast asleep and smiling.

As embarrassed as he was to have had to ease his erection in a less than pounding-Tamahome-into-the-mattress kind of way, he still smirked and shook his head to find said un-fucked man sleeping. He slipped the boxers back on Tamahome and shed his own pants, crawling back up on the bed to spoon behind his partner.

Pulling the blankets up around them- and making sure to tuck one corner under the mattress to keep from waking up shivering- he buried his nose against Tamahome's neck and followed him into dreams.

The dreams that pulled him in were usual for Tasuki, starring his favorite person in all manner of lecherous poses. Currently, said star was grinding his ass back into Tasuki's hips and causing more than a little bit of a reaction. He gripped those slim hips and pulled them tight to him, pressing and rubbing against the firm ass that had been tormenting him. Unaware that his actions in the dream were playing out on a very real version of his dream lover, Tasuki happily continued to stroke, pinch, rub, grind against, and lick his lover.

A soft smile crept to Tamahome's lips as some of the touching came through to his own dreamscape. A mewling escaped his lips as the touching solidified and became more and more real to his senses. "Mmmm nsuk.." his still fast asleep lips tried to form the syllables to his lover's name.

Tasuki's dreaming progressed to more than fondling over his lover's clothes, he secreted his hand down into the shorts his lover wore and teased the tip of his cock. Though not yet erect, he continued to play while kissing and sucking the beautiful neck so close to his lips.

The fingers feathering over him made his moans grow louder as he grew harder. His hips ground back into a firm erection and his dream world started to fade.

Deft fingers played with perking nipples, tugging on them in a way to mimic suction. The firm ass he had been grinding into pushed back against him and a moan woke him from his erotic fantasy. Surprised and ashamed for molesting Tamahome while he slept, Tasuki attempted to ease his hands away without waking the object of his lustful dreams. He needed a cold shower or a good fifteen minutes alone to get his wayward body back under his control.

"Tasuki..." The name came out with a little whine when warm hands left his skin, but with the teasing gone, sleep won over again. Tamahome settled back down into the pillow and his breathing steadied.

Tasuki froze, waiting for Tamahome to go back to sleep before he moved again. Damn, but that whine of his name made it ten times harder to control himself. "Shh, baby, I'll be right back." He cooed gently, finally getting his hands off of his sleeping lover.

Getting the rest of him off of Tamahome would be a challenge. He inched backward, trying to go slowly so he didn't wake him again. He didn't want to leave the heat and comfort of his lover's side, but his body was asking for things that he couldn't have at the moment.

Tasuki's movement easily interrupted the light sleep he fell into. Tamahome stirred, lazily lifting a hand over behind his shoulder and stroking Tasuki's hair a bit clumsily. "Mmmm, don-go yet love…" He shifted and writhed to get a better position more fully against Tasuki's belly.

Tasuki clenched his jaw, his face a mask of wavering control. "Tama, please." He begged, shifting his hips away from his lover to keep from feeling like more of a pervert than he already did. "I'm just gonna go take a shower. I'll be right back." Gods, how the hell was he supposed to get out of this?

Tamahome's lip stuck out in a pout though his eyes remained stubbornly closed. "But you feel good, Tasuki…"

He told himself not to look, knew that the pout was there and that he'd never be able to say no to it, but he opened his eyes anyway. He knew that Tamahome was adorable when he pouted, but to be hit with that pout, coupled with the erection pressed to his belly, the matching on in his pants, and the fact that he very much didn't want to leave the bed served to make him falter. He leaned in and pulled that pouting lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently as he grabbed Tamahome's hips and pressed him hard against the erection tenting the front of his boxers. "This is why ya need t'let me go shower, Tama."

Tamahome's lips parted and a hungry moan escaped. "Nnn… not lettin' you go now."

Tasuki growled and moved his hands away from Tamahome's hip to grip his face. "Look at me, Tama. Right goddamned now." When those sleepy eyes opened, he pleaded again. "Either ya let me go or I'm gonna make love to you." he warned.

Tamahome smiled sleepily and wound his arms around Tasuki's neck. "That's not a good argument, Tasuki." he replied, pushing his erection against Tasuki's belly with a soft moan.

Tasuki growled and rolled on top of Tamahome, putting his knee between Tamahome's legs and nudging them apart until he could lie comfortably, but Tamahome quickly reversed their positions. "Hey, you already got a turn." Tasuki pouted, raising his head to capture Tama's in a kiss.

Tamahome smirked into the kiss, arranging Tasuki's legs so that they wrapped around his hips. Pulling back a moment, he licked Tasuki's lower lip. "But, that was so long ago." he muttered, sealing their lips together in a demanding kiss.

Tasuki moaned into the kiss, hips arching against his will. A shudder ran through him and his arms curled around Tamahome's neck, pulling him closer. "Tama…" He sighed, bumping his hips up again.

Tamahome rocked against Tasuki's erection, the need that had blazed in him earlier returning to life and growing steadily hotter. One hand moved from Tasuki's knee to the inside of his thigh, trailing up soft skin and inside the boxer shorts Tasuki wore. Long, slim fingers found and circled Tasuki's cock, slowly stroking the thick length. "Do you want me, Tasuki?" He asked, a seductive smirk on his lips as his index finger fluttered over the tip of his erection.

Tasuki whimpered, hips jerking upward to increase the teasing motions of Tamahome's hand. "Mm, please, Tama." He smoothed his hands down Tamahome's back until he reached a firm ass, slipping his hands under the cotton boxers he squeezed and pulled Tamahome's hips closer.

Tamahome growled, leaning back and letting go of Tasuki. "You've got too many clothes on." He gripped the cotton shorts and tugged them off of Tasuki's slim hips, tossing them over his shoulder to land somewhere out of sight. "Roll over." He grinned, flicking Tasuki's erection lightly.

Tasuki quirked a brow but it ended up as a wince of pleasure, a soft sound slipping passed his lips at the gentle flick. He dutifully rolled over and looked over his shoulder at Tamahome, "You gettin' kinky on me?"

Tamahome smirked and bit Tasuki's hip playfully. "Hush, you'll like this." He gripped Tasuki's hips and raised him to his knees, then spread him wide and licked once over the puckered entrance.

Tasuki's eyes went wide and a squeak escaped him, "Tama! Not there! Not with your mouth!" He moved a hand to cover himself, embarrassment darkening his face. "Like this, aho." he pressed a finger into himself, watching Tamahome's face as he pressed in and pulled out. He closed his eyes; cheeks pink with embarrassment as Tamahome watched him. No one had ever watched him like that. He usually did it so that no one could see.

Tamahome licked two fingers and added them along side Tasuki's, his erection growing heavier as he watched the fingers pressing deep.

Tasuki's back bowed in surprise and pleasure, a strangled moan falling from his lips as he raised his hips higher, trying to pull them deeper. "Tama, please, now, please!"

Tamahome pulled Tasuki's hand away, adding two more fingers to replace the one that had been removed. He pushed as deep as he could, reveling in Tasuki's sobbing cries.

Tasuki desperately searched for Tamahome's boxer shorts, needing inside them to tease Tamahome until he gave him what he wanted, but Tamahome was situated too far back to reach. "Please! Tamahome, inside me." He panted, hips rolling into the thrusting fingers within him. "Now, please, I need you."

"I don't have lubricant, Tasuki, if I put it in now it'll hurt." Tamahome growled out, pressing hard against the soft bundle of nerves he'd just found.

"Aah! Tama!" Tasuki's vision went white and he buried his face in the pillow, biting down hard on the edge of the pillow. "I'll do it." He growled out, forcing shaking arms to hold him up. "Take out your fingers."

Tamahome did as asked, a curious frown creasing his brows as he watched Tasuki turn and face him. The sound of tearing cloth and the sight of blue and green checkered boxer shorts flying through the air was the only warning he got before Tasuki's heavenly mouth found his cock once more.

Tasuki suckled Tamahome to the back of his throat, thick saliva coating Tamahome's erection as he pulled back. Shaking and needy, Tasuki sat up and pulled Tamahome to lay down over top of him. "Inside me, now, damnit."

Tamahome growled, positioning himself and then thrusting in all at once. Tasuki's cry of pleasure was music to his ears, the tight heat surrounding him heaven, and the angel beneath him more than he could have ever asked for. He hooked Tasuki's knees over his shoulders, bending him nearly in half as he thrust mercilessly into his lover.

Tasuki screamed and writhed, arms wrapped around Tamahome's neck to keep him close. "Ha- harder! More!" His fingers clenched in Tamahome's hair, his head thrown back in ecstasy as a moan tore from his lips.

The tight heat that surrounded him was mesmerizing. Tamahome thrust in, moving at his body's demands. Short hitched moans escaped his lips that were only silenced by the wet heat of Tasuki's mouth.

Wrapping one arm around the man's hips, Tamahome gripped the edge of the bed with the other, pulling himself deeper, bracing his body against the crippling streams of lighting that flooded through him. "Hnn- Tasuki, ahh, gods you feel so good."

Tasuki gasped; his back arching. He clawed at Tamahome's back, pulling him deeper, tighter to him. "T-Tama-ho-m-me!" He panted out, lips searching blindly for their mate.

Hard, filling heat pushed deeper inside him, striking and rubbing his prostate with each slow, sensual thrust. "Tamahome, mmm-aah! M-more, gods!" He nipped along the strong jaw, trailing his lips up further to a beautiful mouth. He suckled and lapped at those lips, grazing them with his fangs. His body curled into Tamahome's, heels pressing against a firm backside as he pushed harder. Finally giving up on Tamahome's lips, he trailed his teeth down the heated skin to his shoulder, his fangs scraping the sensitive flesh.

Tamahome worked harder as he was commanded, every word filling him with a need to obey. Tasuki's body pulled him in and weaned the control out of him bit by bit. Groans and moans tore from his throat as his thrusts deepened and quickened. His fingers hurt from gripping the bed, but the rush of pleasure spread to every inch of his body. He slid his hand up from Tasuki's waist to take hold of the weeping erection that was pressing against his belly. So hot, so hard. His fingers gripped the shaft tightly and stroked in counter to his hip's thrusts, his forefinger caressing the slick tip with feather light touches.

Tasuki quivered, his body tightening as hot fingers encircled his arousal. The trembling in the arm over his head not escaping his notice, as he gently pushed Tamahome backward to lie against the bed. Feral golden eyes peered down at Tamahome's face as he crawled over top of him, straddling his hips and slipping the hot arousal back into his body. "Work smarter, not harder, Tama." He growled rocking his hips back and easily building their pace back up to the hard, pounding thrusts of before. His hands trailed over Tamahome's chest, plucking at rosy nipples before trailing down to circle his fingers around his own arousal. His head tossed back on a deep moan, Tasuki growled out Tama's name.

Tamahome grinned up at the beautiful man riding him then gripped slim hips and pulled him away. Pushing Tasuki back just when their passions were just beginning to reach the peak pulled a growl from him, but what he had in mind would be much better.

He sat up and pulled Tasuki down to the floor, forcing him down to his knees over the end of the bed. Tama's smirk darkened as he reared up over his partner's back, lying against smooth skin to kiss and bite along that pretty neck as he pressed inside again. "Beautiful as you are on top, I want you under me, Tasuki." he growled into the redhead's ear as he pushed upward and gripped lovely hips.

Tasuki barely had a moment to gasp in a breath as Tamahome thrust hard, brushing against his prostate. "H-harder." Tasuki gasped out, tipping his hips backward to insure deeper penetration. "Gods, Ta-ma-ho-me!" Fingers digging hard into the edge of the bed, he whimpered and moaned for his partner, demanding and begging for more with each thrust.

Tama narrowed his eyes, one hand sliding up from Tasuki's hip to curl in that beautiful shorn hair, tugging it as a moan slipped from his lips. The boy was so tight, hot, and wonderfully responsive that he had to close his eyes to keep himself in check. He wanted this to last.

Tasuki whimpered, the painfully hard arousal that hung heavily between his legs throbbing with each wave of pleasure, but he wasn't able to finish. He uncurled one hand from the edge of the bed and reached between his legs to relieve the ache that Tama's deep, hard thrusts had built up in him. A hard tug at his hair gave him pause, and the growled command to stop caused another whine to slip from his lips. "P-please! I n-need to – to cum!"

Tamahome stopped then tugged Tasuki's arms behind him. "Not yet." he growled. Using Tasuki's arms as leverage, he began again. Deep and hard, fast and furious Tama thrust, needing to be deeper inside, demanding that Tasuki take all of him and more.

Tasuki's cries became louder, more fevered then before. His cock ached with the need to be touched, and he feared that if he didn't cum soon he might explode. It felt too good to live through, and though he was achingly hard, he couldn't help but beg for more. His eyes clenched shut against the mind-blowing pleasure, incoherent moans and cries ripping from his lips.

Tama changed the angle and Tasuki's eyes snapped open wide as orgasm washed over him all at once. "TAMA!" He screamed as his seed splattered against the side of the bed and on his thigh.

Tasuki became impossibly tighter, throbbing around his arousal and clenching hard enough to drag his orgasm from him unexpectedly. His body curved around Tasuki's, his thrusts slowing as he gathered Tasuki to his chest and sucked on his shoulder to keep his cry of pleasure from distorting the erotic sound of his name screamed from beautiful lips.

As the last waves of ecstasy washed out of them, Tama slowly lowered Tasuki's arms to the floor and immediately gripped his partner's chin, pulling him around for a deep kiss. If it was possible, Tasuki tasted even better. Perhaps that was due to the fact that he'd heard the musical sound of his name torn from them just moments earlier. He gentled the kiss, then withdrew so that he could see the flush that colored Tasuki's face. "I love you. Tasuki." He panted, his gentle nature returning now that the clawing hunger was sated.

Tasuki sighed and rested against Tama's chest, comforted by the feeling of Tamahome's rapid heartbeat. "I love ya, too, Tama-chan." He muttered as Tama slipped from him. "I really need sleep now. Ya fuckin' wore my ass out."

Tama crawled up and flopped to the bed, pulling Tasuki to lay on his chest. "Mmhmm." he murmured as his eyes slipped shut.

Tasuki yawned and cuddled tighter to Tama's side. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives, and Tasuki couldn't be happier.


End file.
